Discovering the Past, Creating a Future
by Aerie elf
Summary: Dante [Jack] has no memory of anything other than a farm and a girl. With the help of faithful sidekicks and friends Dante will discover a whole new life. Full of romance, drama and a bit of suspense: this is my first fanfic. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1: Dantes Beginning

This is my first story on fanfic so bear with me and please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's contents, it is a product of Natsume (serious fun)

**Chapter 1: Dante's Beginning**

Alone, lost, and hurt…

These were the feelings of a boy with no past, a boy with no future. . .

Dante was new to Mineral Town and had just inherited his grandfather's farm. The man had not worked it in quite a while, in fact, Dante was not sure exactly how long ago the man had died. All Dante new was that this was now his land, in this small town far off from the world and large cities, this would be his home.

He always thought to himself that he never had a past, because he only has a very vague idea of it. Even though he was sixteen and in the prime of his life as a young man, he felt like that boy from so long ago.

His Thoughts floated through his mind as he looked at the run down farm that was once great…

'I was only small, five years or so, when I first came here. I remember the chickens and the cows that are no longer here, I remember grandpa's prize winning stallion, Fire, I remember, or do I…'

'I can't even remember if the man was really my grandfather, I can't remember my parents, I can't remember anything except…'

'I can remember a girl, a little girl, she was my friend. We became friends while I was on holiday here on this farm, she made me promise I would come back, I promised, but I never did, not until now'

'The city was my home, but this farm is the only place I can remember since that dreadful day I awoke in a forest far from here. I found my way out with no memory at all other than my name and this farm and town and with no possessions other than a rucksack and a red bandana that I had tied around my neck. I searched and found my way out of the forest and to the nearest dock where I was able to sneak aboard a ship and work as one of the crewmembers with the help of a man. I can't even remember him, my memory and mind was to pre occupied with digging deep into myself to try to work out who I had been, where I had come from'

'I got to this town with a mere name and an appearance that many of the townsfolk remembered. The mayor, Thomas, gave me this farm and asked me to work it and restore it in order to prove myself worthy of it'

'I know no other home, so I this here I must make the foundations of my life. The only reason I know my age and some of the things that I know are because of some of the older folk here who remember me, if not for them I would be no one, and have nothing worth living for or rebuilding'

The sun shone high in the sky and told Dante that he had better get to work on some of the weeds in the pasture, they were overrunning the place and would some be the only things that you could see on this farm. The odd rocks and dead tree stumps or branches were covering the pasture as well and gave no sign of getting up and walking off this farm.

'Oakhurst'

That's what the sign said, something about the name seemed familiar, but Dante did not have enough time to ponder on what that was, he had to have this pasture ship shape if he intended to plant and harvest any turnips or strawberries for selling.

Dante went into the run down old shack that looked merely like a wooden box with two windows, a door and a roof, it was not the life of luxury, but it would do, especially if it was where Dante would be living instead of the inn. Inside it was just as bare as the empty barn, chicken coop and stable that dotted the farm, the inside was a table, a television, a toolbox, a bed, a bookcase and a diary. The diary was the most important off all, Dante bought it as soon as he had earned enough money and always keep it and wrote in it just in case he forgot everything again and had nothing to go off. Dante went to the toolbox and grabbed out a sickle, hammer and axe and shoved them in his rucksack. With his rucksack the size it was he merely had enough room for three tools and three odd items of produce or miscellaneous items.

Dante went outside and began to chop weeds with the sickle.

Chop..chop..chop..chop..chop..chop the rhythm of the action sent Dante into a trance of thought…

'This place is more run down when your trying to mend the problems than when you are trying to fix them, and I have so much to fix. The barn, coop and house all need to fixed and enlarged if I want to be able to keep cows and sheep and chickens. The house needs to be enlarged mainly because as it is I will have nothing to do other than to sit around and wonder who I was. The fields are way past needing to be cleaned and are giving me pains just looking at them. The barns and other animal housings are empty and need to be filled before the winter so that I will be able to fend when the winter comes'

So much to do; yet it made Dante happy. He was thinking about the farm so much he did not have time to wonder about his life before the 'awakening' as he now calls it. Dante could hunt and hike pretty well if food became scarce, and he liked hiking because he kept him in shape, at least, he thought that was how he must have managed to keep a nice body when he was child. Maybe this place would spark memories of his past; already he was remembering what he looked like.

Dante had scythed as many weeds as he could manage before he passed out and went and lent against the apple tree on his farm, he let his head fall back and he let himself just study the farm for a while. As he was looking around, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the pond near the tree; the boy that looked back at him had short dark hair and nice dark eyes. The boy was tall that was true, he could tell when he stood up and compared his height against that of the tree, he was not scrawny, but muscles had not properly formed either.


	2. Chapter 2: A much needed companion

To all those that read and reviewed my story already you probably wont see this, but to all that are reading this for the first time this is just a note to tell you that a few things have been edited and made look more…tidy. Please R&R.

**Chapter 2: A much needed Companion**

Dante went inside and placed the tools back in the toolbox carefully. The sun was setting now and a cool breeze swept through the open window. Dante was enticed by the night breeze and followed it outside towards Mother's Hill.

Dante hiked up the hill to the very top and sat and stared at the trees, the sky and the town bellow. The only sounds were that of the wind and the howls of wolves that roamed the forests bellow. Dante let his head fall back and rested on the peak of the mountain for a while. At about 11pm Dante got up and climbed slowly down the mountain and enjoyed the walk.

Dante was at the base of the mountain and walking along the path in the forested area on the way to the farm. He was walking in silence with only the sounds of the crunching of the dirt particles under his feet and the wind blowing softly rustling the leaves in the trees. Suddenly Dante realised that the wolves had stopped howling a while ago and was careful to be extra quiet while walking through the forest, in case the wolves were looking for a midnight snack. Suddenly the sounds of small yelp were coming from just up ahead, Dante picked up the pace but kept going as silently as he could. Further up ahead a little black and white ball of fur lay in the path. Dante approached slowly in case the mother of this pup was around, but he reached the pup and soon saw stains of blood on the black and white fur, Dante scanned the surroundings only to find a larger and whiter version of the pup lying under some of the trees, the blood and lifelessness was easy to notice and almost brought a tear to Dante's eye. The wolves had been attacked by someone or something, but what? Dante took off the red bandana he always wore and felt a sudden jolt of sadness pass through him as though that item might have meant something to him before the awakening, and his body still felt the sorrow. He ignored the pain as he scooped up the little wolf pup and took it back to the farm, it would not live without its mother, but Dante could try.

When Dante had gotten the pup inside the house he closed all the windows and gathered all the soft materials that lay around the farmhouse, these included his blanket and his pillow. Dante fed the pup with milk in an eyedropper and put the pup in bed with him after he tended to all the wounds and sores. Dante was not sure how he knew how to treat them, but he was grateful that as he went he started to remember all the things that needed to be done.

Dante made note of all of the day's events in his diary so that if he awoke tomorrow and did not remember a thing, he would know at least: his age, who he was now, what he was doing here, and what his mission was now. It terrified him that he might wake up and not remember anything at all, the thought made his stomach churn and made his eyes grow to saucers at the fact that he had already forgotten a lifetime and was now worried about forgetting a week. Eventually Dante went to sleep, though it was out of pure exhaustion. He was careful not to move too much so that he did not hurt the wolf pup further, but he was so exhausted that after his eyes closed he was not sure whether he would be able to keep to that notion.

Dante was rather unsocial because he did not really know how to act towards people, but in the season he had been in the town he had heard a lot about others and knew about all the couples his age, these were; Karen and Rick, Elli and the doctor, Ann and Cliff, Mary and Gray, Popuri and someone named Kai that apparently turned up in summer and left in winter. Karen set his heart aflame, she was very beautiful with her green eyes and long light brown hair with blonde highlights, she was the image of a goddess, not to say that the others weren't pretty, but Karen was magnificent and divine. But he knew he had no chance with someone like her, she never even looked at him, she wrapped with Rick who was a successful poultry owner who was quick to get into a huff about things, but was very reasonable otherwise, whereas Dante was unsocial, shy and sheepishly tongue tied whenever he did get to talk to her, he was not going to win her over, not with all the flowers he could find.

Dante's wolf pup had recovered quite well and was now drinking milk from a saucer and eating small meals. The pup roamed the farm of it's own accord. Dante had no idea what he would do with it if it grew to be vicious, but so far he had figured that the pup was a female and was quite well for strength. He would keep it; so far it was his only companion.


	3. Chapter 3: Practise sessions

This note is the same as before so sorry for any inconvenience. Also thanks for the reviews I have got, they are very encouraging.

Chapter 3: Practise Sessions 

Dante had heard somewhere that he used to have a brother, he so wanted to remember if he did, he wanted to remember so bad, but the memories did not return even when he knew about them. This brother of his was a visitor to the farm with him sometimes. He had also heard from the villagers that the last they knew before he returned from the 'awakening' his parents had died and his brother was old enough to be, and was, his caretaker. He wondered how all of this connected to the 'awakening' how one day he awoke in the woods of a land he didn't remember and how his brother had not been there. But the past was the past, at least Dante thought it was, it was so hard to understand the past if half of it had been erased from his mind and he was mending bits as he went along.

One day the travelling merchant, Won, came to his farmhouse and sold him an ocarina for a fair price and told him that if he practised he might be able to play at the Music Festival that was held in the fall. Dante bought it and began to practise when he wasn't getting rid of the stray weeds or chopping wood for repairs and gates. Dante was surprisingly good at it and somehow knew a song straight away that he played with great expertise and grace. It was a sad song, not very joyful, but it made him happy to think that he had something that he must have owned once. Soon Dante could compose his own songs and made many different ones and even requested that Won get the notes for the Fall Festival so that he could practise. Dante started up Mothers Hill, it made him happy to be up there, and soon the wolf pup followed. Dante named her Fable and wrapped his red bandana around her neck so that he could always tell her apart from the other wolf pups that might intrude on his farm.

At the peak of Mothers Hill he sat and played his ocarina, the sound of his tune echoed through the town and the forests below the Mountain top. Fable just rested her head in her paws near him, but far enough away so that she could watch for any intruders coming. Dante continued to play until he heard Fables low growl that signalled that someone was coming, Dante watched the place they, or it, would arrive. There was a rustling in the bushes and a stumble of feet. Soon a girl came through the bushes and she looked rather amusing with twigs in her hair and dirt all over her clothes that were obviously not made for hiking up this hill. Elli smiled and Dante almost burst into fits of laughter.

"Hello" Elli said as she began to walk towards the place where Dante was seated.

She got two steps and fell again; Dante could not hold it this time and erupted into fits of laughter. She got up and dusted herself off and looked at him with a disapproving look. Dante stopped laughing as she began to turn away, he caught her hand as she went to leave and guided her to a place to sit down. Elli quickly pointed out his ocarina and pulled out a flute, she began to imitate one of the tunes he had been playing, Dante did not know how or why, but he joined her and they played together. 'Hello' was all she had said, all that she did say until the sun began to set, they played music until then. Fable got up and started to walk back through the bushes, she was no doubt tired still because she hadn't had enough sleep to recover fully. Elli hadn't noticed Fable until that time, even though Fable growled at her to signal her when she first..arrived.

Elli was wearing a blue dress with a frilled apron, which seemed to be her favourite attire. She had similar coloured hair to Karen, only Elli's was cropped around her face and much suited her eyes. She was almost going to leave on her own but Dante sheepishly asked…

"Can I walk you home, I'll help you back down the mountain as well" a smirk crossed his face but he suppressed it before she noticed.

"Please do, I am dreadfully bad at climbing or going down mountains, especially in a dress" said Elli, half grateful, yet half annoyed by the sounds of things, probably because she had worn a dress.

"I can see that, I will help as much as I can, I just advise you not to wear such an outfit to such an event" he said imitating formality between laughs. Elli returned the humour and soon they were on their way down the mountain.

Dante's visits up the mountain became more frequent, and every now-and-then Elli would join him. Dante went up to the top of Mother's Hill religiously after a time and he enjoyed the peace as much as he did the company of Elli. Elli and Dante only ever spoke a few words, Dante's fault as far as he could see, but idle chit-chat had never been the way he was, at least not that he knew of anyhow.


	4. Chapter 4: Karens first appearance

Thanks again to my reviewers, this is a note about editing so enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4:Karen's first appearance 

After finishing with his chores on summer 17th, Dante decided to go to the peak of Mother's Hill and practise the ocarina, as the Music Festival and Fall were fast approaching. He grabbed the ocarina from inside and whistled to Fable, but Fable did not come to his whistle, strange, she always came when he called. Dante pondered over where she might have gone for a while and finally decided that she had probably gone off exploring, but it still irked at him that she was nowhere to be found. Dante proceeded on his way to Mother's Hill.

At the peak Dante sat against a rock and played the song that he would have to play at the Music Festival, he played it through with no mistakes and continued to play. Soon approaching footsteps made Dante stop playing, they weren't the sound of Elli's footsteps, hers were more clumsily placed and Elli would have stubbed her toe or tripped by now. The footsteps came closer and Dante sat ready to defend himself if it was a stranger, this town never had strangers before he and some fellow named Cliff came.

Out of the bushes stepped beauty itself, Karen appeared and smiled slightly.

"I heard it was you that came to play up here often" She said with the smile reaching her face.

"Yes, I like to practise for the Music Festival, I will be playing in it as well this year" Dante said, ever word threatening to come out wrong as he became tongue twisted at the sight of her.

"Oh, maybe I can practise with you then, I also play a part in the Music Festival" She said taking a seat on the hard ground.

"What instrument do you play? I'm not accustom to anything other than this ocarina and a flute" He said worriedly, he hoped he wouldn't have to try and play alongside an instrument that he might not be able to play along with.

"I play the vocals, I sing in the Festival…I am guessing you can play with me singing" She laughed.

"Why of coarse, I'll start from the top, join in whenever you peel..FEEL!" He said, red colouring his cheeks.

Karen only laughed and gestured for him to start when he was ready. Dante began to play and almost got his fingers stuck in the holes of the ocarina from loss of concentration, her voice was so beautiful, like the sounds of a goddess singing her happiness, it made him lose his concentration and fret over getting the song right. He played the song perfect, much to his surprise, and she sounded beautiful alongside the music.

"Thank you, I needed to practise, and I still do, as you can tell, my voice does not carry properly if I don't practise enough before I sing" Karen said to him, his mouth almost dropped to the floor, she thought that was not perfect!

"Well, I come up here often, whenever you feel you need practise, come to my farmhouse and I will come and practise with you up here, or there if you wish" He said, the words stumbling out of his mouth, he really did not have enough practise with talking to girls.

"It's a deal, I'll drop by in about a week then, I am busy until then…is that ok?" She said questioningly.

"It's fine, see you then" He said trying to suppress his joyous smile.

Karen got up and left, he could hear her footsteps as she walked away, she was a good climber, he gave her that, and she had great footwork in the mountainous areas of Mother's Hill.

Dante climbed down the mountain and returned to the farmhouse. He made an entry in his diary and went to sleep, this time he was not thinking about his past, this time he was thinking about the future.


	5. Chapter 5: To blame

Thanks for reviewing and please continue to read and review further chapters. Onto chapter five.

Chapter 5: All to blame 

Dante awoke on the 19th still quite cheerful about how things were going so well. He got dressed, ate and grabbed his tools to get ready to get rid of the new weeds, chop dead wood and get rid of any stony particles that dotted the farm. Dante exited the house to find the police officer, Harris, holding Fable by the scruff of her neck, with a hot headed Rick standing next to him.

"Your…dog…broke into our hen pens and ate our prized chicken, what do you have to say for…it?" Said Rick furiously, waving his hands about madly.

"She wouldn't do it, she only drinks milk and eats what I give her, which is only ever red meat, she isn't old enough to go out and attack a chicken and get the meat off it on her own!" Said Dante steamed at the fact that Fable was getting blamed for this incident.

"You do own this…dog…do you not, this dog ate the Poultry Farm's prized chicken last night. It was found inside the hen pen where it had made a tunnel under the wire and snuck in, it was found with blood on its mouth and sides, standing over the chicken that it ate, I'm sorry Sir, but the facts are there and your pet did eat the chicken" Said the police officer placidly, it wasn't his place to get steamed up, he was only there to return the pup and retrieve some kind of funding for the Poultry Farm's loss.

"This is absurd, she wouldn't…she wouldn't. I don't care for your facts. and unless you can actually prove that she ate that chicken, unless someone actually saw her eat that chicken then she didn't do it!" Said Dante ready to lash out at someone, he never knew he had a short fuse, but obviously he did. But it appears that Rick had an even shorter one.

"Listen you, your new here so I wont charge you for it, but your…dog…did eat my chicken and that's final, now I do want an apology and I want you to formally apologise to my mother, whose hen your pet has killed" Said Rick yet again waving his hands around furiously, spittle forming on the sides of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, and I will apologise to your mother, but not because my pet did it, because I am sorry that your chicken is dead" Said Dante coolly, he would not let his anger get the best of him, he could see what it was doing to Rick.

"Well now that this is sorted I am going to go, here is your dog back, please keep her away from the farm in future" Said Harris before putting Fable down and walking off.

"Oh, and by the way Dante, I'm not usually fused over these things but a crook like you does not deserve someone like Karen, she deserves me and she loves me, so stay away from her!" Said Rick in a low furious voice.

"We will let Karen decide who is worthy of her," Said Dante, but that was obviously enough to make Rick crack, he leaped at Dante and they went down in a heap on the ground. Dante and Rick were fighting for the top, but Dante was much more built and got on top quite easily. Dante was only trying to hold Rick down but that was not the way Karen seen it when she approached unaware of any of the mornings events.

"Get off him!" She yelled furiously at Dante as she hit him in the ribs. He toppled off Rick and fell onto the ground. As Karen helped Rick up Dante got up and dusted himself off.

"I thought you were a nice guy, now I know your just a tough show off, don't expect to see me at Mother's Hill again, I don't want anything to do with you anymore!" Karen shouted stubbornly and helped Rick off the farm. While Karen was looking around the farm for anything she might be able to throw at Dante, Rick flashed Dante an evil smile that suggested that Rick was now Karen's choice of who was worthy of her.

After they left Dante hurled a rock at the side of the barn in frustration. He had no idea how to talk to girls, let alone apologise to them. He had no idea how he was going to get Karen to forgive him for being the reasonable one. He sat miserably and looked at Fable. Fable had caused it all, she had eaten a chicken, she had savagely eaten a chicken, how could she? He fed her all the time, and he made sure she was properly cared for. 'A leopard can't change its spots' he thought and walked towards Fable.

Dante picked Fable up and dumped her into the pond to wash the blood off her fur. After all the blood was washed off he sat her down and looked her in the eye. She had a playful look in her eye, certainly not one of viciousness, but the proof was there and she had killed that chicken, at least that was what the town would believe.

Dante took Fable to the woods below Mother's Hill Peak and left her there to fend for herself. He left his bandana with her so that he knew her if she followed him back. Fable sat as he wished and watched him leave. Even though she was a pup she howled after he was gone, he could hear her cries, they made his heart ache. He didn't want to do it but he could not afford to keep a vicious animal. Tears formed in his eyes as the howls carried his mind back to where he had left her; back to the fun they had had before the incident, back to the playful pup she was. He ran to escape the howls, but he could hear them replaying in his mind.

After returning to the house that night he wrote his diary entry and cried himself to sleep. He was sixteen and crying. He was not ashamed to cry, he had perfect reason too, yet the feeling felt too normal, it felt like he was doing it for the millionth time, yet he had not cried a tear since the 'awakening' what had happened to him before then to make crying feel like an everyday emotion?


	6. Chapter 6: The truth and Night

Thanks for reading and please continue to do so.

Chapter 6: The truth, Night 

Dante got up the next morning and half-heartedly ate and did the farm chores, Fable always used to watch him do them, always used to help with fetching things and carrying things. But he had to get over it, Fable had now been convicted as a cold blooded killer, he had no way of proving she didn't do it, and Rick had many ways of proving she did, who was the town going to believe, the new guy, or the trusted Rick?

Dante went down to the poultry farm to apologise to Ricks mother for the loss of her chicken. When he got there she welcomed him warmly and explained that anything that had happened between him and Rick was none of her concern and that quite frankly it could have just as easily been Rick's fault that he got into a fight, she knew Rick had a short fuse.

He and Rick's Mother went outside to watch over the chickens while they talked about raising chickens, he was curious because he had a place for chickens and he would need them to make his farm complete. As they approached the hen pen they noticed a wolf pup similar to Fable in the hen pen chasing after the chickens. Rick's mother panicked and Dante did not know what to do, the pup was savage.

A growl came from the hole that had been dug to get to the hen pen, suddenly another wolf pup jumped out of the hole and pounced on the one that was chasing after the chickens. Rick's mother did not know what to think. But Dante knew that pup; the red bandana marked it as Fable. Fable bit the other wolf pup and it's blood got onto her fur and around her mouth. The same scene had happened when Rick had accused Fable of killing the hens. The other pup bolted after Fable bit it again and Fable began to fill the little tunnel with dirt. Fable approached the side of the hen pen and jumped over it.

Dante scooped her up in his arms and let the blood on her smudge his clothes, he didn't care, he knew she hadn't done it and that was all that mattered to him. Fable licked his face playfully and let him cuddle her as much as he wanted.

"Well, I guess this means that you were right, and we have a new town hero" Exclaimed Rick's mother as she went inside again.

Dante had no idea what she meant by it, but she appeared to be busy so he did not bother her further. He went down to Yodel Ranch to see what old Barley was up to, the old man did enjoy his company and was always waiting to sell him a cow and some fodder to get his livestock count growing. Dante put Fable down and they walked into the yard together. Fable bounded over to where May, Barleys granddaughter, was standing. It appeared May was playing with a horse, or more like a foal.

Dante strode inside and searched for Barley.

"Just heard the news my boy, didn't think that that there pup was capable of hurting a fly unless it really had to, congratulations, Rick will really be steamed up about this one though" Said Barley, his old voice dry and crackling yet he still appeared in good health and ready to run a marathon, at least, that was what he told people.

"How did you know?" Said Dante incredulously; mouth dropping and eyes ready to fall out of his head.

"Just got off the phone to the mayor and Harris, seems they have been notifying everyone of Fable's heroic deed, and your training and ownership has given you a good name, seeing as she is a wolf and all" Said Barley in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh" Was all Dante could manage, he was happy that the town would hear, but he did not want Karen to, she would think that it was some kind of set up, that all of it was just a big hoax to make him look good in front of the town. He had to find a way to apologise to her.

"Look, today we were supposed to have the cow festival but because of all the ruckus going on in, and out of, town because of what your pup did, and didn't do, we cancelled to see if we could talk some sense into everybody" Said Barley

"Thank you, I need all the support I can get at the moment" Said Dante relaxing into one of Barley's chairs.

"I also had to cancel because of the foal you no doubt seen May outside playing with. We can't seem to find a good home for him, perhaps your farm would be a good place for him, what do you say Dante?" Asked Barley, Dante couldn't say no after all the man had done for him, and he wanted a horse anyway, but the man would not allow him to say no anyway, Dante could tell by the tone in Barley's voice that he was set on this and would convince Dante that he wanted one even if he hated them.

"Sure, just inform me on what I need to do to make sure he is taken care of properly" Said Dante grinning pleasantly.

Barley took him outside and set him up with the instructions on taking care of the foal properly. Barley informed Dante on the Horse Racing Festival that he would be expected to participate in and of all the things he would need to take care of it. It was all very simple, talk to it often and brush it once everyday, when it matures ride it once every day, make sure to give it a good run and continue to brush it.

Dante led the foal home with Fable at his heels watching intently for any sign of that other pup again. On the way he ran into Karen.

"You again!" She said irritably and pushed past him.

When he got home he set up the foal in the stable and filled the trow with food and gave the foal water. Dante emerged from the stable and took Fable for a walk to Saibara the Blacksmith. Saibara sold him a brush for a small fee and Dante was on his way.

Dante returned and brushed the foal; he didn't have a name for it yet so he thought. It was a black foal and looked as though it would grow to be very strong and ultimately fast. Dante decided to call him Night to match his colour and mysterious look.

When he emerged from the stable this time Fable sat near the door of the farmhouse, waiting to be let in so that she could sleep. Tomorrow Dante would build her a door flap so that she could let herself in and out, tomorrow he would go and help Rick's mother rebuild the hen pen so that no further wolves could get in. Tomorrow he would try and find a way to apologise to Karen. Tomorrow…


	7. Chapter 7: To end it, or not to end it

Another note to thank my reviewers and to thank those that are reading my story.

Chapter 7: To end it, or not to end it 

Dante felt like he hadn't been to Mother's Hill in a while and it made him feel almost incomplete, it had been a week since the first meeting with Karen on Mother's Hill, but he didn't expect her to be there though, he knew she wouldn't be.

Dante did the days chores of weeding and taking care of Night and went up to Mother's Hill Peak. Just as Dante had suspected, Karen had not been there, but he sat and played anyway. Fable had followed him up the hill of coarse and was lying with her head rested in her paws as she dozed.

Dante could hear his notes echoing through the valley below, through the forests he had left Fable in. The music sounded beautiful as it danced on the wind that passed over the mountain.

Footsteps came closer, the footsteps of a decent climber. Dante could swear they were…

Karen emerged from the bushes, her face a hot fury. She strode right up to Dante and began screaming at him about anything and everything. She was blaming him for Rick, she was blaming him for the chickens, and she was blaming him for almost everything that had gone wrong in her life. Dante was so fixed on trying to understand her he only just noticed that she had begun crying. Karen had thought that so much had gone wrong in her life; she said it had to stop, it had to end.

Karen stepped backwards towards the edge of the peak, repeating the words 'it has to end, I will end it, it has to end'

"No Karen, STOP! You can't do this, you can't, you will hurt too many people because of it" Dante pleaded with her to stop, she only pulled some wine out of her pocket and drank it as she took her last step back.

Dante was up and over to the edge in the blink of an eye, he caught her hand just as she fell. She was dangling over the side of the cliff screaming…

"You have to let go, you have to let me end it" Tears were covering her face by now and she was wriggling so that he would lose his grip.

"I won't let you go, I can't let you go…" He trailed off as he tightened his grip, he didn't attempt to pull her up because that would cause her to try to jump again, instead he let her jangle there and decided to try to talk to her to calm her down first.

"Karen, why do you want to end you life, you have so much to live for, I would give anything to be like you. You know your parents, you know your life story, you know your relatives, and you know where you came from. I don't, I don't know any of it, I know the farm, Fable, Night and I know you Karen, that's it, that's all I know, and that is all I want to know, because it is those things that make the emptiness of not knowing your past seem to drift away, it is those things that, given the chance, I want to have to make my life complete, to create my future; my farm, my wolf, my horse and you." Dante had no idea where the words were coming from, they spiled from his thoughts to his tongue and he spoke every one, he knew exactly how he felt and now she knew every word as well.

"Me…you want me in your future, you want to have anything to do with me after how I have treated you?" Karen said between sobs.

"That's the first time, since I can remember, that I have told my feelings from the heart to any person. I meant every word of what I said to you Karen, and I mean everyone of it. I am love struck by you whether you feel the same way or not, I can't change it, but maybe if I pull you up I can help you to create your future as much as you might help me to create mine" Dante said smiling warmly as he pulled her up slowly.

"I am so sorry, for everything" Karen said sobbing into his chest while she clutched him in a warm hug.

"And I am sorry that you felt how you did, we can change it together if you'll give me the chance" He said into her hair.

"Of course" She said as she burst into tears again, but this time tears of joy.

They remained silently in each other's arms as they watched the sunset together. At night the Fireworks display began and Karen insisted on watching the fireworks from there, where they were alone and happy. As the Fireworks Display went on Dante smiling and watched while Karen snuggled into his arms. At 8pm when it was all over Dante and Fable escorted Karen home. She snuck into her house and quickly and quietly found her way to her bedroom and bed.

Dante and Fable walked home, Dante cheerfully whistling a tune. When they reached the farmhouse they both went inside and went to sleep. Dante was too happy to care about cleaning up the shack, now he had to extend his house so that it was more impressive. Oh, the things he had to do now that he wasn't alone anymore. Nothing could ruin his life now, nothing could hurt him anymore. He didn't need a past to have a future. He needed Karen, Fable, Night and his farm to have a future and be happy, and he had them.


	8. Chapter 8: The Music Festival, Caught!

Thanks for getting this far into the story, please R&R

Chapter 8: The Music Festival, Caught 

Dante awoke rubbing his eyes and whistling to Fable for her to come to him. Fable patted along towards the side of the bed, she was getting bigger. He patted Fable and got up, the pup insisted on him going outside, he hadn't realised the time, it was 10am; he must have overslept with a fever. He got dressed and went outside, outside Karen was waiting for him, when she realised he had emerged from the farmhouse she went and trapped him in a hug. He hugged her back and let the moment drag on for as long as possible. To his disappointment she pulled away and looked at him with a 'You forgot, didn't you' look on her face as she planted her fists on her hips.

He just smiled at her and waited for her to tell him what he had forgot.

"The Music Festival is today Dante, we have to be there and ready at 6pm, you forgot didn't you" She said coolly.

"Yeah, I guess I kinda did" Said Dante running his fingers through his hair with embarrassment.

"Well just you don't forget to be there at 6pm, ok?" She said to him insistently with a warm smile on her face.

"I'll be there don't you worry about it, I wouldn't miss your singing for the world" He said to her affectionately.

"Well just so that you don't forget, I'll be staying with you until 6pm, then you can escort me to the Festival, Deal" She said in a tone that suggested she would have her way no matter what.

"Deal" He said, and she sat herself by the fishpond under the shade of the tree in his farm.

"You have no fish?" She said worriedly, she seemed astounded as the fact and she rushed off the farm in a hurry, Fable at her heels.

Dante let them go, she would be back at 6pm. He began doing his chores around the farm, De-weeding, cutting wood, making repairs to the barn houses and the chicken houses. Dante began to map out a plan for an extension on his house when Karen came rushing into the farm as quickly as she had gone, holding a bag in her hands. She grabbed his arm on her way and led him to the fishpond.

"These are my fish that I caught at the beach, they are great pets and are going to grow very big and strong, make sure you feed them for me, they will be happy in this big pond you have. If you feed them right they will breed more fish and the pond will be overrun with Fish" She said hurriedly and informatively.

"Thank you" Dante said quite shocked at the fact that she brought him some fish for his pond, she was turning out to have a greater heart than he had first thought.

Karen put the fish carefully into the pond and watched them swim around while Dante continued to plan out the extension to his house. Karen appeared to be a little bored with the fish at the moment and went inside the farmhouse. Dante had no idea why she was going in there or what she was looking for but he said through the window that he was going out for the moment. She told him she would keep an eye on things and that Fable would keep her company while she finished in there. She also said that she was going out and coming back for a while so he shouldn't worry if he gets back and she isn't there.

Dante went to Gotz the woodcutter's house and showed the woodcutter his plans for the extension. The woodcutter told him they would work well and that the woodcutter himself would help if he had the wood and the money. Dante handed over the money he had earned on the farm from his produce and Gotz said he would be over the next day to start building the house with him. The extension would include a kitchen, cabinet, another bed cramped in and an enlarged table suite. There was another extension that could be performed after they had done this one but that would cost too much money at the moment.

Dante went back to the farm and strode towards the farmhouse, Karen would be so pleased that his home was becoming larger, she would. When he got inside Karen was inside, she had made a bookshelf and had filled it with books presumedly from the library. She had sanded and painted the shelves and had also painted the toolbox. He now had a table vase centrepiece. The house had also been swept, dusted and washed. Karen was just about to pick up the broom and sweep again when she realised Dante standing in the doorway.

"I cleaned up a little, the house needed a few touch ups, it need to be bigger too, you can't have any guests here if you have a house this small" Said Karen matter-of-factly. This was the perfect opportunity o tell her about the house being extended.

"Well I'm glad you think that because I am going to have the house extended starting tomorrow, it should be finished in about three days" Said Dante smile beaming on his face.

Karen trapped him in another one of her affectionate hugs, and he kissed her head as she snuggled into his chest. She insisted that they be on their way to the church, the festival as going to start soon. It got Dante to thinking that he was lucky to have caught Gotz today, he wasn't open on holidays. But there were some nice people in the little corner of the globe and perhaps Gotz was one of them.

Karen, Fable and Dante reached the church in time and got ready to perform. They performed brilliantly, Karen sung like an angel, Ann and Ellie played their flutes perfectly, May played the piano like an expert and Dante played the ocarina with all the expertise he could conjure up. The festival went well and when it was done Dante escorted Karen home, except she did not want to go to her house, she wanted to go to his.

When they reached the house she kissed him on the lips vigorously and talked him down onto the ground. They rolled around in the pasture fighting to be the one on top of the other, fighting to prove who was top dog. All innocent play with Karen screaming and laughing and Dante laughing with her. All of this was a sight for her Dad who had come looking for her.

"Karen, get away from him, you, get off her" He yelled louder than humanly possible for a man his size. Arms waving and spittle forming in his mouth, he looked a great deal like Rick when he was mad.

Dante clambered off Karen and she got up slowly, she did not look a great deal ready to jump to her father's words. Her father came and grabbed her arm and dragged her off, she did not try to make him let go though, there was nothing she could do, it was her father, he deserved at least that much. Dante watched helplessly, he could have tackled the man easily, but that would get him and Karen nowhere. Instead Dante watched the scene go on down the street as Karen waved good-bye before turning to walk with her father back to their home.

Dante went inside, half furious that he could not stop the scene, half furious that tomorrow he would get grief from the villagers, and better yet, he wouldn't be able to see Karen again, it made him knot up inside. At least Rick had gone on vacation after the chicken incident, Rick would not be there to torment and be the 'Knight in shinning armour' to take care of and love Karen like her father wanted him to.

Dante wrote it all down in his diary and went to sleep. Things were going to change around here; he could feel it in the breeze.


	9. Chapter 9: A letter of leaving

This one might not be a favourite to those that are fans of Karen's role in this story, she will be back, but not for a while.

Chapter 9: A letter of Leaving 

Dante awoke the next day to find Fable sitting near his bed, she had an envelope in her mouth, odd, the postman usually put them into the post box, and Fable could not enter that. Dante took the envelope from Fable's mouth and rewarded her for not damaging the contents or packaging. It was a letter from Karen, now Dante understood. The letter read…

'Dear Dante,

This letter has been delivered to you by Fable because otherwise my father would have found it, he checks all my letters and phone calls now. Anyway I have to tell you about what happened last night after my father took me home.

We got into an argument because my father wanted to send me away for a while, but it hasn't changed anything, by the time you receive this letter I will have been on the first boat shipped off to somewhere with my mother, my father is taking care of the store all by himself now.

I wont be back for a while Dante, I'm not sure my father intends me to come back at all, but I will, I promise I will come back for you. You have to promise with your heart and soul that you will be ready for me Dante, that you will have a big house for us and a means of supporting me. If you love me as much as I love you, you will do this for me and prove to my father that you can take care of me when I come back.

I'm sorry but this will be my last letter until I come back, it has to be, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, and please forgive my father, he only wants what's best for me.

Love Karen

PS. I'll miss you…'

Tear smudges dotted the paper, obviously from Karen as she was writing it. This only made one thing clear to Dante; he had to extend his house, and get his life together so that he could support her when she came back…if she came back. He couldn't handle to think of it that way, she had to come back, and he could not live without her now that he knew what it was like to live with her.

He went out and did the farm chores and watered the plants, they would be ready to harvest soon. He and Fable went and gathered wood for a new chest of draws that he could put Karen's letter in to keep it safe.

Dante spent the rest of the day making the set of drawers and sanding and painting them. He painted them a blue colour to match the shelves that Karen had put together; she had been quite good with carpentry. The small house was beginning to look good. He went out to help Gotz for what was left of the day, to help with extending the house. Gotz said that it would be ready tomorrow at this rate and that Gotz would receive the extra furniture tomorrow as well and would get it moved into Dante's newly built house.

At sundown Gotz left, assuring Dante that the house would be finished tomorrow, faster than usual, but it would be finished. Dante thanked him and he went on his way. Fable got up from her resting place and walked to the entrance of the farm. Someone was coming, he had no idea who it was, but he was on his guard.

Soon a cloaked figure appeared and tossed back the hood of their cloak. The figure was Ricks mother and she was holding something in her hand.

"Here you go, this is my thanks for helping rebuild my hen pen and saving my chickens, this hen is a good one, she will lays eggs that you can hatch, I had to come by the cover of darkness because otherwise Popuri might realize and tell Rick when he comes back, if anyone asks, you bought it" She said weakly, and with that she place the hen on the ground and left. Dante followed silently without her knowing to make sure she got home ok, she did.

Back at the farm Dante place the hen in the hen house and gave it some feed. In summer he had grown lots of corn and had it turned into food so that he had as much food as the silo could hold. Tomorrow he would go get some sheep and cows and continue to breed his livestock until he had so many he would have to extend them to fit more. These were his plans to get Karen back, he just had to fulfil them and wait for her return. If she did return…


	10. Chapter 10: Caught on two lines

This chapter kinda skips a lot of the story, but putting the whole year and a half into play would have been pointless. Thanks for reading, please R&R.

Chapter 10: Caught on two lines 

One year and two seasons later

Dante had waited and restored the farm patiently waiting for Karen to return, and with each dieing day it became more and more clear that she might never come back. The farm had blossomed since then, the sheep and cows were grown and he had extended the barn so that he could hold all 20 of his animals. Also the chicken house had been enlarged and he could now house all of the 10 chickens that he owned. He also now had a hothouse and the farmhouse was fully extended and it now had a separate room for the two beds, a nursery, and kitchen, dinning room suite fit for a king, and was now very large and spacious.

Spring was here and he completed all of the tasks he had set for himself, all except for making up with Karen's father. So Dante arranged to have dinner with her father. Her father turned up but he did not look pleased, at least, not until Dante took him inside, showed him around and fed him home cooked meals. Karen's father seemed to see that he could support Karen but the man was not sure for how long he could keep up his wealth. Dante showed him to the barns and the hen house to show the ever-rising produce he had, even in winter Dante could support himself and probably the rest of the town. That night over dinner Dante decided to tell Karen's father what he had brought him here to tell him.

"Look, as you can probably gather, I did not ask you over for dinner just for the sake of your company, I have asked you over so that I can prove to how I plan to provide for your daughter…when…she comes back" He refused to say the word 'if'.

"I can see you would like to get right to the point, with that I would like to say this; I can see that you do have a way of supporting my daughter and have faith that she will come back even though she may never…you have my approval and I promise to stay out of your way with Karen, but I swear, if you hurt her in any way humanly possible, I will come after you with the rest of the town behind me, so be expecting me if you set a foot wrong in her presence" Said Karen's father with an uneasy look on his face.

It seemed hours passed before Karen's father spoke again, and when he did, it was not exactly what Dante had wanted nor expected to hear.

"Look, I know just a second ago I promised I would stay out of your way when it came to Karen, but I felt uncomfortable. Now I realise why that was, rumours have spread that you are tagging Elli along while Karen is gone, everyone knows about you two up on the peak of Mother's Hill. Maybe this isn't so but you had better set people straight if you want my approval" Said Karen's father.

After the dinner had ended and Karen's father had left Dante had to think about what people had actually been talking about. After a while Dante realised that they were talking about him and Elli practising for the Music Festival. They never said anything to each other; it was always a silent time except for the sounds of the flute and ocarina. Though they never said anything they communicated more that way than they did talking. With this line of thought he decided to go to the Peak of Mother's Hill and see if she was there.

Fable followed of coarse but during the year Night had grown and climbed the mountain quite easily. Night climbed the mountain with Dante on his back and kneeled down to make it easier for Dante to dismount. Dante heard the sad sound of a flute, it was not that the flute player could not play, infact they could play perfectly, but the song was sad.

Dante pushed his way through the bushes to find Elli sitting and playing her flute. It was spring, though Dante could tell that sometimes it was relaxing to be up there playing for no other reason than because you wanted to. This was the first time in a while Dante had been up here with Elli, mainly because she hadn't turned up or he hadn't been able to be there. She took one look at him and her face flushed crimson red and she looked away. He didn't quite understand the gesture but he did understand that she was embarrassed, probably because he had turned up out of nowhere and was listening to her play.

On second look at her face he realised she was embarrassed because she had been crying, thus the sad flute music. He didn't know what to say or do, but he did know that if he tried to pry the problem from her she would withdraw from him completely. How did he know that, how had he known that that would be her reaction, he did not know, all he knew was that he was so certain he was right he would have bet both hands on it.

Instead of insisting on asking what was wrong he pulled out his ocarina and imitated her song that she had played, she slightly smiled and played it again on her flute. They imitated the song she had played over and over, Fable howled softly to the songs and Night lay down and watched intently. Dante smiled at her and made the tune a little more up beat so that it sounded happy; she smiled back and imitated his change of music. Soon they got to play happy songs, they smiled together and continued to play.

Dante could feel her eyes on him, and he could not help but let his roam towards her. He looked her up and down trying to keep his eyes from hers, he noticed she had changed her clothes to nice hiking clothes, he noticed they were Karen's style clothing, thoughts came to his mind but he pushed them down, jumping to conclusions would get him nowhere. He looking into her lovely brown eyes that were watching him intently, he couldn't help but smile, it felt so right. She smiled back and continued to play while looking into his eyes.

Dante continued to play with one hand while he reached into his rucksack and grabbed a bunch of Moon Drop Flowers and offered them to Elli, abruptly she stopped playing and just stared into his eyes. Dante did not know how long they were staring but he began to believe that maybe she did not like flowers. Elli came closer and put her hand around the bunch of flowers, she made no move to take them but in an instant she was kissing him, a soft and tender kiss filled with affection and lust. She just continued to kiss him and for what seemed like hours he did not know whether he should kiss her back or not, he was but he could pull away now and get away with it. Dante loved Karen, he had since he had met her, but he had sort of got to know Elli first, he had bonded with her more, even though no more than a few words had ever passed through them, volumes had been said through their smiles, stares and music.

Dante put his arms around Elli and drew her into a hug while they continued to kiss. It seemed that that one kiss lasted a life time, though it still made Dante feel guilty, he had and still did love Karen, but now he also had feelings for Elli. Karen was gone now and had been for one and a half years, he was even more certain that she was not coming back, now he had to move on without her, he had to keep creating a future to make up for not having a past.

The sun was beginning to rise when Dante awoke to find Elli in his arms. They slept together that night though nothing happened between them. He was glad nothing had happened between them yet he was disappointed at the same time. She woke soon too and lay there staring at him with loving eyes. He got up and helped her onto Nights back; he remembered she had trouble down the mountain so he led Night down the mountain with her on Night's back. He took her back to her home with her grandmother and her little brother Stu. Elli got down of Nights back, pet Fable and Night and hugged Dante even closer to her than before. She went inside pleasantly and said nothing, not even good-bye. She hadn't said anything to him at all during the past events though they communicated so much without words. She was silent and happy to be that way, just like him, he didn't like being pressured into talking or confessing his feelings, with Elli he didn't have to say anything to understand or be understood.

He spent the rest of the day caring for the animals and tending to the pastures and, of coarse, thinking about Elli and Karen. He felt a little at ease knowing that Karen might not ever come back, but at the same time that thought brought tears to his eyes. Elli was so sweet, innocent and unsure; Karen was so opinionated and out-there. Both personalities appealed to him, and both girls had reeled him in like a fish that was caught with the hook in it's mouth, except he had no way of getting the hooks out, it was like there were two hooks, one connected to Karen's line, the other to Elli's and both were pulling just as hard and it was tearing him apart inside. What was he to do, if Karen came back he had such a decision if he was allowed one at all.

He wrote it all in his diary which was, by now, pretty full, soon it would contain as much as it could hold, in these two years he was making up for having no past now, now he had a messed up and complicated past that looked like it was going to get even more complicated as the days rolled on. He read a passage from his diary..

'Karen brought me some fish for my fishpond today; some of her own fish that she had caught. I always thought she was nice but now I can see how genuine she is, people judge her as someone without feelings for anyone but herself, but after that gesture I knew that they were wrong, people's rumours are always wrong, aren't they?'

He did long for Karen, but he loved Elli, the only thing that he could think and the only thing he could feel.


	11. Chapter 11: Rumours

I have made a few changes to chapter ten and now the whole conversation to do with Karen's Father and Dante makes sense so I apologise for the confusion. Here's chapter 11, please R & R

Chapter 11: Rumors 

A week had soon passed and everything was going well with Elli, but Dante felt as though he was betraying Karen, he felt so bad, yet when he was with Elli, the feeling was gone and he just wanted to hold Elli and play music with her. Karen was herself around him, open and kind hearted, Elli was closed to many people and was too shy to show affection to anyone other than her family, or what was left of it, but she showed him affection and it made him feel less alone and more wanted that there was someone that was closed like he was that was doing their best to open up and struggling as much as he was.

Dante did the chores for today and went outside to see how Night was holding up, he had to take special care of Night nowadays, now that Race Day was approaching. The horseracing Festival was on the 18th of Spring, while Thanksgiving Festival was on the 14th. It was already the 10th and he was already planning to make cookies for Elli.

During the week Duke, the owner of the Aja Winery, had crossed paths with Dante at the shopping centre and Duke had asked if Dante could find a worker for him. Duke had said that lately the Aja Winery was not getting to harvest as many grapes as they used to be able to; this was because Duke was getting older and was having troubles with the collecting of the grapes. Dante had agreed because Duke was nice to him when he had arrived over a year ago and gave him the benefit of the doubt even though he was new to the town and had not had the time to prove he was a good guy.

It didn't take long for Dante to find someone, now all he had to do was go and see him and see whether he wanted a job or not. The person Dante had in mind was a new guy named Cliff; he hadn't been here as long as Dante, but Dante knew that Cliff was running out of money because he didn't have a steady job.

Doug's Place was the name of the inn in Mineral Town, and that was where Cliff was staying. Dante walked into the tavern to find the common room filled with the regulars (Duke, Won, the Mayor, Harris, Ann, and Doug the innkeeper). Dante went up to the second floor where the guests' rooms were allocated. Just as Dante had suspected, Cliff was in his room eating.

"Hey Cliff, sorry to barge in like this, but I think I've got a way for you to get rid of your money problems" Said Dante grinning to himself. Cliff jumped up out of his seat as fast as lightning, and with his mouth full of food he began to speak.

"Really, you really mean it, how?" said Cliff, the food beginning to drip onto Cliff's shirt.

"Well…The Aja Winery is looking for an extra hand to tend to the grapes and help harvest them so that they can fill their orders on time this year" Said Dante merrily.

Cliff thanked Dante a million times before hugging him quickly and exiting the inn, no doubt to go talk to Duke's wife, Manna, about the job. Seeing as Dante was at the inn he thought he might as well go downstairs and catch up on the latest gossip…yes, the thought even scared him, but sometimes there were a few things you needed to know that you could only find out from people around town. Right now Dante was particularly interested in finding out about these Sprites that he had briefly heard about. Dante was not much of a gossip so when he got downstairs he just simply took up a chair and listened to what the people were saying, they were so wrapped in their conversation that they didn't even notice him.

"You know how Karen left, right, well I hear that Doug has saved himself about 3 kegs of rum every month since she left, and Duke said before he left that his profits have declined severely since she left" Said a voice from amongst all the others trying to talk over them.

"I heard it was 4 kegs, she was such a big drinker, her mother and father are real worried about her" Said another voice being drowned out by the others.

"Big drinker, she could out drink most of the guys here, I heard that's why she's on vacation, cause she was beginning to send her father broke" Said yet another voice Dante could not hear properly.

"That's not what I heard…I heard she left cause she was getting a bit frisky with some guy that wasn't Rick…" The voices yakked on, but Dante did not want to hear anymore, he left as soon as he could get to the door.

Karen would not be a big drinker, she couldn't be, it was just rumours getting to him. He had seen Karen have a bit of wine once, before she attempted to take her life, gosh, it seemed like a lifetime ago. But surely Karen did not drink all the time and continuously.

At least, that's what he hoped…

Author's note of thanks 

Thank you to my reviewers, your reviews have helped me to decide on the rest of the storyline, so cheers! Thanks and please R & R for further chapters.


	12. Chapter 12: The Thanksgiving Festival

When I started this chapter I was going for a suspenseful ending, hope I have succeeded. Anyways thanks and please R&R

Chapter 12: The Thanksgiving Festival 

Dante got up bright and early on the fourteenth and got the cookies ready for Elli, he would take Night for a ride and go and drop them by her house before the end of the day.

Elli had not taken up all of his thoughts though, the rumours of Karen drinking a lot made him uneasy, he was sure she had shared all of her secrets with him, at least, that is what she had said, she said she wouldn't, and wasn't, keeping anything from him. He still thought that maybe the rumours weren't true, after all, his own advice was that they were all lies or twisted, she probably only visited the inn and had a few glasses one day and left, that was all. But since the inn Dante had heard Manna, the motor mouth of the village, say such things to Anna.

Oh well, he could not let such things hinder him from his work, Karen was gone, she was probably never going to come back.

Dante tended to the animals and pastures when he heard something approach, he turned to find Stu, Elli's little brother, staring up at him.

"Hey there Stu, what's up?" Said Dante as sweetly as he could manage, it was a stretch.

"My grandmother heard from Miss Anna, who hear from Miss Manna, who heard from…someone that you love my sister Elli, I'm protecting her from bad people, are you a bad person" Said Stu trying to take on a low voice that did not fit his young face or structure.

"Why, no, I don't think so" Said Dante laughing.

"Then do you love her?" Said Stu sharply, yet he sounded unsure. That stopped Dante's laughter, he had to consider what he said now, if he said he didn't he would never be able to tell Elli otherwise, and if he said he did the whole town would know and if Karen ever came back he could never have her back. Dante had to stop living in the past, his aim was to create a future, and Elli was going to be a part of it, love or not.

"I guess I do, but we'll keep that between you and me, top secret!" Said Dante playfully, winking at Stu.

"Top Secret!" Said Stu as he made a salute and began to walk off.

"You're a good guy Dante, take care of my big sis" Said Stu before walking off and going down the street.

Fable came up to Dante and sat near his feet. Dante patted her, she was a good wolf, she protected the animals of the farm and acted as a sheep dog when Dante needed her to. Night also came over and stood near Dante, they could feel that he was downcast and they were trying to comfort him the only way they knew how, by being close.

Dante say that the sun was going down so he went inside and grabbed the cookies. He rode bareback on Night as they went down the street at a trot to where Elli lived. The policeman Harris was standing outside and Elli's grandmother, Ellen, was out the front with a sad look on her face and tears in her eyes. Dante rode up and asked what had happened, Ellen burst into tears as Harris explained that Elli had gone to the woods that morning and should have been back at 12pm, it was now 5:30pm and she was not back, they feared something had happened to her.

Dante backed up on Night and heeled him to a gallop towards Mother's Hill, the fastest way there was through the farm, as he and Night passed through he whistled to Fable and she joined in the chase. Because of the rough terrain and the trees everywhere Fable could easily keep in time with Night. Dante stopped at the foot of Mother's Hill and instructed Fable to look for Elli; he gave her a sniff of a handkerchief Elli had left that smelled like her perfume. Fable caught the scent and dashed off, Dante and Night followed. Fable went around the base of the mountain to the forest bellow Mother's Hill and ran into the forest. Night followed Fable easily as she was trying to keep a hold of the scent and it was slowing her down a bit.

Fable slowed soon as she began to get closer to her target. Soon Fable came across a bundle on the forest floor, she sniffed it and began to prance around happily to show that it was Elli, she licked the bundle and jumped back. Dante got off Night to see what had caused her to dislike the taste of Elli, Fable loved Elli and was forever licking her hands and face. When Dante approached the bundle and turned it over he could see that it was Elli and Dante took a step back in shock.

Tears formed in his eyes…why hadn't he been there…

Author's Note 

Sorry this one was so short, but I had to chuck in a few shorties. Please R&R


	13. Chapter 13: You can't leave me

I was going to wait a little longer to post this one if I go the suspense that I was looking for (which I did, yay) but I am going to post this chapter now so that you guys can see what happens. My apologies for it being a bit…over the place…but I was in a rush and wanted you guys to get it ASAP, so here it is.

**Chapter 13: You can't leave me**

Dante looked down at Elli, her face was a mask of blood, her eyes closed and the rest of her body limp. Dante felt for a pulse, it was slow, there, but slow and getting slower. Dante felt her face, she was cold.

"Go to the clinic, get them ready for her Fable" Said Dante in a heartbreaking voice, tears were streaming his face, she might not make it.

"I will get you there in time" He whispered to Elli's body.

Dante put Elli on Night's back and jumped on. Dante heeled Night to a gallop and the horse ran it's fastest; it ran like the wind and rased time itself. Dante held on to the reigns and held onto Elli tighter. Dante was scared, so scared, it was dark and he was racing through the forest with Elli's body. Dante heeled Night to go faster and the stallion responded with a wild whinny as it ran even faster. Dante saw tree and tree go past as they just missed running into them.

Dante got to the clinic with Elli, his hands and face were scraped and bleeding and his heart was pounding as fast as…he didn't know…it was pounding faster than ever. His face was covering in bruises and scratches from the trees, but he was oblivious to them, he just wanted Elli to be OK.

The doctor took her in and told him to go home, that if she was going to recover it might take a while. Dante refused, he sat by her bedside as soon as she was bandaged up. Fable sat next to him, tail hitting the floor in rhythm to his heart, slow now, waiting and hoping…hoping and waiting.

Night was outside; Dante did not know what to do with him, only that he would leave him there until Elli got better. Nothing mattered to Dante anymore, nothing but Elli. He watched the slow rise and fall of her heart and listened to her low breathing. He felt so hopeless, there was nothing he could do for her but sit and wait.

Dante decided that there was only one thing that he could do that she would want him to do for her. Dante got down on his knees, hands clasped together and he prayed to the goddess, he prayed for Elli.

_Dear Goddess,_

_I pray to you goddess that you may let Elli get better, that she may live to one day be my wife and bare my children, that she may one day be the woman of my life, keeper of my flame of life, lover of my nights and heart for forever and onwards. I pray that you help her get healthy and happy again, I could not live without my heart, and that is Elli. _

I used to pray to you to help me pick a side, help me to chose which woman is for me and which one I love, but I knew from the start, Elli is my life now and I beg that you let her live. After you restore her health I will take her into my home and open her up to my heart, she holds me now and if she dies my heart goes with her, don't let that happen. You can't let that happen, I beg you don't let that happen.

Dante began to cry, he leaned over Elli and cried softly into her hair, his eyes were swelling and his heart was as slow as hers had been, he shuddered from despair and almost howled in frustration, horror and pain.

"I love you.." He said between sobs, it was the only thing left to say that he had never said to her before.

"You do?" Said a weak voice into his chest.

"The goddess bless me and knows I do" Dante cried with joy, he was so happy she was alive.

"You love me?" Said the voice again.

"Yes, stop asking questions cause it's my turn" Said Dante, hand rummaging through his rucksack. He was kneeling on one knee and held a blue feather in his hands.

"Elli, love of my life, will you marry me" Said Dante with his cheeks all wet and glistening from the tears.

"I know this isn't exactly what you had in mind when you imagined someone proposing to you, but this is all I have to offer, I am a farmer with a wolf, a horse, a farm and if you say yes, you" Said Dante with a little more composure

"Your right, this was never what I had in mind for when I imagined someone proposing to me" Said Elli, Dante's heart sank and he almost began to cry again, this time tears of shear sorrow.

"This is better, you saved my life and now you want to marry me. Of coarse I'll marry you!" Elli almost squealed in euphoria.

Dante grabbed her and scooped her into his arms, she let out a little grunt of hurt but he couldn't let her go, he couldn't.

"Move in with me tonight" He said deviously into her ear.

"Anything to be close to you" She whispered back.

Dante scooped her up, bandages and all, and he took her out to the waiting room, the Doctor came running, he assured Dante that it was alright for him to take Elli home but Elli had to stay in bed and get lots of rest.

"I know what I need to do, don't you go around instructing me how to treat myself when I've treated as many patients as you" Elli said playfully.

"It's gonna be a lot harder without your around" Said the Doctor.

"You'll get used to it, you could do it before, you can do it now" Elli said laughing into Dante's arms.

"Take care of her Dante, she's too innocent to take care of herself" Said the Doctor to match Elli's playful tone.

"Don't you worry, she'll never leave my sight again" Said Dante looking into Elli's loving eyes. Her eyes sparkled through the bruises and scratches and he was sure his did the same.

Dante took her outside and put her onto Night's back, She held on tight and rubbed the stallion's neck, Night pranced around for her amusement and Dante laughed. He went inside and got Fable and some of Elli's possessions that she kept at the clinic. He went back outside and Elli was laughing at Night as the stallion danced and reared for her.

Dante walked over and jumped on the stallions back behind Elli and led the horse with his knees back to the farm. Fable plodded alongside the stallions steady trot, but Dante could not take his eyes of Elli laying back into his chest while he steered the stallion towards the farm. Elli's warmth made him tingle to his toes and his heart raced. Her breathing in rhythm with his and the smell of her perfume wafting in the air, fogging his vision and his thoughts.

"These were for you, I was going to give them to you at 5:30pm, but you weren't there, I came looking for you" Said Dante offering her the crushed cookies.

"I slipped, I was standing on the edge crying, I wasn't trying to take my life, but I wanted to experience the thrill of the wind, I want to feel anything but what I did" Said Elli miserably.

"Why? What were you feeling" Said Dante worriedly.

"I thought I wasn't loved, I heard you were tagging me along because Karen isn't here, I thought you didn't love me" She said just as depressed.

"But I do, I love you more than I ever loved her, I promise you that, I'm glad you fell though" He said playfully.

"Why!" She said scared and furiously.

"Cause it made me see how much I loved you and needed you, and it gave me the courage to ask you to marry me when I needed it most" Said Dante affectionately handing her the cookies.

"It showed me too, and I will love you from now until forever" Said Elli, taking the cookies and twisting to kiss Dante's cheek.

"Can we get married soon?" She asked him lovingly and softly.

"We can get married in the summer onwards, I thought you might want a white wedding" He said to her.

"I want to get married as soon as I can Dante, we are of age now and the sooner we are married, the sooner I can call myself your wife" She said as she dozed off.

'My wife, has a nice ring to it, Elli wife of Dante and keeper of the house of Oakhurst. Definitely has a nice ring to it' Dante thought to himself as the horse trotted on.

As soon as they reached the farmhouse he got down and carried Elli inside to the double bed he had made. Elli was exhausted and staid asleep even after he had moved her. Dante was so relieved to have her, he had been horrified he was going to lose her, but at the same time he was so happy because in that moment of horror he realised that she was the woman he had wanted all along.

He went outside and put Night in the stable, he rubbed Night down with the brush and said his goodnight. Dante entered the house to find Fable lying at the foot of the bed, curled up for warmth. The red bandana was still hanging around her neck and did not have a mark on it, he was proud of her. He climbed into the bed next to Elli and wrote in his Diary before cuddling up to Elli and going to sleep himself.

The Horse Racing Festival was soon and he would enter Night, after tonight's performance he was sure the horse would beat any horse there. That was the only other thought that crossed his mind before his thoughts returned to Elli, lying next to him, cuddled up into his arms, her breathing going back to normal, her heart beating in time with his. Dante's mind left him as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note**

Hope you guys liked this one, I kinda went out on a limb here in this part, it was a last minute thought and it seemed like it worked well with the story. Thanks for reviewing and please continue to give your thoughts and opinions. Laters )


	14. Chapter 14: Horseracing Festival

* * *

**Just a note to the reviewers that have been asking if I am finished yet. No I am not finished with this story, infact, I think this might be a rather long story so I'm sorry to those who like a fast story that ends a few chapters after it begins. I do hope you all continue to R&R though, and thanks for your support. Onto chapter 14.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Horseracing Festival**

Dante got up and rubbed Night down. Night was full of energy today, a good thing too; it was already time for the horseracing festival. Dante didn't enter last year because he feared the horse was too young and might go lame on him if he pushed it too hard. Now Night was a strong horse that could pull a carriage if need be, he was a stallion and after today would be a prized stud. Dante saddled the horse up and led it to the front of the farmhouse.

Elli was inside making the beds and sweeping; she was very clear about being clean, the farmhouse was always tidy with her around. Elii and himselfhad talked about the wedding for a time; he asked her if she was sure she wanted to be a housewife to him, there was nothing exciting about it in his mind, butshe was certain and she assured him of it. As soon as Elli saw Dante she ran towards him and entrapped him in a hug, she really did love him. Dante hugged her back and she led him to the table. He sat and ate a great breakfast that Elli had prepared; she was a great cook.

Elli and marriagegot him to thinking that he wouldsoon need help on the farm, he was having a hard time finding time to be with her after he had done everything that was required around the farm. He needed help, help that he hadn't found yet.

Dante had found a book at the library that had told him about the Harvest Sprites, he read the whole thing and knew where and when he could find them and ask for their help. Hoggy, Nappy, Timid, Bold, Aqua, Chef, and Staid. Dante could ask them at any time to take care of the animals on his farm or to help him water or harvest the crops. Dante loved tending to his crops and harvesting them, he needed help with caring for the animals though, not because he didn't enjoy it, it just took too much time from him, time he should be spending with Elli. Buthe apparently could not ask the Harvest Sprites to help him in Spring, and if he planned toask them this summer he had to have a supervisor for them, someone who would be willing to work on the farm with them and make sure they all got through the day and to make sure that they are paid for the days work, they enjoyed being paid in eggs or food which Dante was sure he could spare, but where to find someone who was not too busy to help him perminantly?

Dante forgot about the farm while he ate and he enjoyed the meal, Elli's cooking was greatand he intended to hire Chef to help her with the meals she would have to produce to feed a helper, the Sprites, their family and themselves. Aqua would be hired to help Elli clean the house and farmyard; he loved to decorate and plan things. Dante ate and gave Elli a kiss; he then went outside to take Night to the horse racing festival.

Night was happy to be there and Fable enjoyed being around the young kids of the village as well. Night was taken to his place in the stalls and was ready to race. Dante went and talked to a few villagers before the race. All the people from the town were routing for him, he had their support and he would use it to his full advantage.

"Jockeys to your horses" Called the announcer.

Dante went and got onto Night, he whispered into Nights ear the whole time the Mayor announced the racers, Night was ready to go.

_BANG_

The gun sounded and the horses were off, Dante pulled to the lead quite easily and maintained a steady pace for the stallion. Night held the pace easily and ran like the wind, not nearly as fast as the stallion could if necessary. Dante was in the lead when one rider caught up, Dante turned to see who the jockey was and what his horse could do. Dante looked at the horse, then at the Jockey, the jockey was looking at him. They locked eyes and Dante halted, his mind spun...

_Something about those eyes is so familiar, yet they are different, but so familiar._

One more look at he Jockeys eyes asthey looked back gave Dante a chill and a flashback

_'Running, running fast, eyes following, not those eyes, ones like it, loving eyes, hateful eyes, confused and unwanted, loved and adored eyes'_

Dante pulled himself out of the trance and found he was last and the horse was at a trot. Dante heeled the stallion forward as fast as it would go, and Night ran like the wind itself; as fast as the night he had found Elli at the botom of Mother's Hill. Night ran past all the other horses and caught up to the jockey that was in the front. The jockey was the jockey Dante was in the lead with prior to his head trauma; the one with those eyes… Dante heeled Night forward faster, he caught up to the jockey and they both pushed their horses to the finish line. It was a dead tie, no one could tell who had won, and even Dante was not sure.

The announcer called another round, but for this one they had to ride bare-backed. Dante knew how to dothat more than he knew himself, he also knew that Night could win this one easy, as long as Dante kept himself focused.

_BANG_

The gun sounded and Dante and Night flew into the lead leaving a trail of dust behind them. Dante was the wind, he could race it and dance with it like this, if for only a moment, he felt really alive, he could sense everything around him and yet he could focus on nothing but him, his horse, and the red tape that marked the finish line.Night raced like the otherhorsewas on his heels; he passed the finish line and turned Night around. He and Night trotted back looking for the other rider; they found him. The horse was nowhere to be found, and the Jockey was on the ground holding his arm in tears.

"Help me, I plead you…help me" The rider looked to be panicking.

Dante got the rider onto Night's back with him and went to find the doctor. The Doctor was found and saw to the jockey's wounds. The Jockey could not go home for a while; he would have to be taken care of. Dante offered for him to stay at the farm, he would arrange for a bed to put in the spare room that would be for his child when it got older.

On the way home the Jockey introduced himself as Dan, hesaid he was a travelling Jockey; it was how he made his money. Dante accepted the story, maybe that was how he knew him, and they competed a while ago. Dante figured he must have been a horse rider when he was younger, it was as though he was born on horseback, he could steer a horse with hisknees and could ride like an expert. Dante didn't bother to ask how he might have known him, he was not entirely sure he did. But there was something about his eyes that sent shivers down Dante's back.

Whenhe had gotten Dan into the spare room he went and informed Elli of the events. She was willing to help him. Dante told her he had to go out to the mountains tomorrow and chop wood and that he would be out all day. Elli offered to take care of Dan for the day; she would feed him and help him around.

Cliff was going to help out on the farm tomorrow; hesaid he would take care of the farm for some extra money. Dante was glad for the help and paid him in advance. Dante would have a very long day tomorrow, he would take Fable and Night to help him. The wood would make another house for the new helper that would supervise the Sprites as they worked. There was plenty of room on one part of the farm so that another house could be built, equal in greatness to Dante's, Dante was even thinking about getting a second story put on his own house soon; The Goddess knew he had the money, that was something he was not short of.

* * *

**Well I've fixed this one up to the best of my ability, sorry for the sloppyness**

* * *


	15. Chapter 15: Ellis Gone

**

* * *

OK peoples, this chapter is done in Elli's P.O.V so here's number 15

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Elli's gone**

Elli got up to find Dante gone; as she had expected. She got up and made breakfast for this 'Dan' guy that had come to their house, and for Cliff who was working the farm today for Dante while he was gone. Cliff came in as she began to put on her apron.

"Hey Elli, glad to see your happy and energetic today" Said Cliff beaming with energy himself, the boy was only maybe a year older than herself and tended to play the part of her older brother when Dante was not around, he felt that he had to protect her for Dante; he was after all Dante's best friend.

"Thank you Cliff, I am having a good day, but I miss him already, and he's only been gone two hours.." Said Elli sadly. Cliff came over and hugged her for comfort.

"He'll be back at the end of the day, he couldn't live without you Elli. He and I are like best buddies, which iswhy I'm doing this for him. But the day he was with you in the hospital I came and talked to him for a little while, he really couldn't take it being without you. If he ever did decide to leave you i'd kill him myself, you are like the younger sister i never had!" Said Cliff convincingly. He let go of Elli and departed to the farm to start work.

Dante had taken Fable so that she would have some kind of warning if he got injured while out; butElli was lonely without anyone here. She thought about getting a pet cat to keep her company while Dante had Fable. She would go and get one after she asked if he minded.

Soon another person swept into the door looking very cheerful.

"Hello my dear, how's breakfast coming, do you need a hand, I still have one operational one" Said Dan from the doorway.

"No, I'm fine, please keep your flattery tone for town floozy's, I'm in the middle of cooking breakfast and I don't want to barf into the porridge" Said Elli irritably; she did not like guys trying to move in on her when her finance was away.

"You cut me deep Miss Elli, you cut me real deep" Said Dan shrugging his shoulders and taking a seat at the table.

Elli gave him his porridge and set about her chores cleaning the house and dusting. Dan sat at the table and ate silently, not a word from him, just the way she wanted it. When Dan left, Elli exhaled, she hadn't realised she had been holding her breath waiting for him to leave. She continued to work for a while and finished the day's chores sooner than usual. The only thing left to do was to sit and knit. She had already knitted many mats and blankets for the houseand clothes for her future child. She wasn't pregnant yet, but as soon as they had had the wedding and Dante was ready, she would have her own child to raise.

Elli put the knitting needles down after two rows, she couldn't concentrate properly. When Dante was there she spent most of her time staring out the window at him, or playing with Fable or Night, all of her companions were out. Soon Dan came back through the door. A good-looking man, dark hair and dark eyes, he almost looked like an older and more built version of Dante. But what Dante lacked in muscle on this man, he would surely out match Dan in a race or fight with his swiftness. Elli looked up at Dan, into his dark eyes; they were a more sorrowful version of Dante's, though slightly different somehow. Dan stared back at Elli with an evil look on his face. She dragged her eyes away from them and waited for him to exit.

Dan exited shortly after Elli refused to look at him. Elli's nerves were getting to her, she decided to find some cloth out of her box of materials and decorate one of the cabinet tops with it. She picked out a blue one; her favourite colour, and put it over the top of the cabinet. The blue looked a little plain, and Elli had nothing to do, so she took it off again and decided to decorate it with white flowers that she had learned to sow. She began to embroider white flowers onto the aqua coloured material.

Elli heard the noise of a pitter-patter of feet, like a mouse; a very delicate mouse.She got up and searched around her chair, shemoved the chair forward to find a small person behind the chair. Elli pinched her cheek to see if she was dreaming; little people, seriously! But Elli did not wake up, and the little person remained where they had been. It began to speak to her.

"I'm Aqua, I'm a Harvest Sprite. Don't hurt me" Said the Sprite timidly.

"I won't hurt you, what are you doing here" Said Elli in a soft voice, she was curious about Harvest Sprites. She had heard about them, read about them, but she had never seen them. Well in actual fact they were more stories or people in fairy tales that helped good farmers, Elli would not have believed the person really there if it had never of spoke.

"I saw that pretty embroidering that you were doing and I wanted to get a closer look" Said the Sprite with a little squeak of a voice.

Elli sat back down in the armchair and put the little Sprite on the arm so that he could watch her sow the flowers onto the material. The Sprite soon picked up the pattern and embroidered the other cloth that Elli had hanging around. While the little Sprite was off in the kitchen decorating doilies and curtains, Elli picked out some Aqua material and started to embroider some wisps of wind and other elemental signs onto the edges. When she had gone around all the edges she cut and stitched the material into the shape of Aqua and began to sow more elemental signs on the hems and sleeves of the coat.

"I am done in the kitchen Mistress Elli, please come and see my work" Said the Sprite eagerly.

Elli walked into the kitchen to find every cloth embroidered with rainbows, birds, fish, flowers, animals, other nature elements and other colourful material. The kitchen looked beautiful; colourful and beautiful. It was Elli's dream to have a kitchen so beautiful and colourful. Elli just looked at the Sprite with a beaming smile. The Sprite looked happy to please. Elli could not hold in the happiness to have a companion and such a beautiful kitchen, she picked up the Sprite and hugged him. The sprite hugged back as hard as he could; with tiny arms and all he could barely hug her wrist but the feeling was there.

Elli set the Sprite down and began dusting and cleaning again, everything seemed in place, but she had nothing else to do other than clean. Soonshe came to behind the television and other cabinets, she began to try to move them to get behind them; but without Dante, she could not move them an inch. The sprite took up a duster, from nowhere it seemed, it was so small, and began dusting behind the cabinets and in nooks and crannies that Elli could not reach on her own.She went off and dusted elsewhere and soon, together, Elli and Aqua had finished the housework. Dante would be pleased when he got home.

Soon Elli's perfect day was ruined, Cliff walked in and said his goodbyes, and shortly after, Dan walked in for a chat, she supposed anyway.

"Elli my dear, how has your day been?" Said Dan coming close to her and trapping her in a hug so that she had to look up into his eyes; such penetrating eyes.

"What have I told you about that language?" Said Elli in a fury.

"I know you didn't mean it" Said Dan slipping a hand to her buttocks. Elli tried to move his hand, but as she tried to move it, he squeezed her buttocks.

"Let go of me, I belong to Dante" Said Elli trying to stop him from clenching her bottom and kiss her.

"Well whether you want me or not, you are going to be my little wife, you are going to bear my children and you are going to be mine whenever I ask, you are going to be mine to hurt Dante forever!" Said Dan with an evil smile playing on his lips.

Dan picked Elli up and easily chucked her over his shoulder. Elli tried to scream as she worked out that his other arm was working fine when he gagged her with it. She was taken out of the house, tied to a horse and blindfolded. Elli had no idea what was happening, other than the horse was moving at a canter away from the farm.

**Two hours later:** _Dante'sP.O.V_

Dante, Night and Fable packed all the lumber into the lumber shed and went inside. Dante had found a rare flower to give to Elli.He went inside and swept into the room where Elli would have been waiting for his return. Dante was surprised to find that she wasn't there; she was always in bed at 8pm. Dante went through the house and barns and began to worry. Dante searched the entire farm and took Night around the whole town. He got back to the farm and checked again, tears streaming his face.

She was gone, she was gone again..no one knew where she was, he had no idea how to find her, he had nothing. There were no clues as to where to look. He sat and mourned her. Fable came and sat by him and Night came and breathed over his head. Dante patted them both and could tell that they felt his sorrow. He vowed then and there.

"Together, Fable, Night, we will find her, I don't know where to look, I don't know how to start, all I know is I will chase her until I die" Said Dante with dignity and pride. Fable howled in agreement and Night whinnied in agreement. Tonight Dante would leave, soon he would find Elli.

* * *

**Again i got a few complaints about this one, some of the story has been fixed and a few minor details added, though anything that is relevant that i add will be added into other chapters so that everyone is sure to get them. Thanks again, please R&R.**

* * *


	16. Chapter 16: To find you

OK, I know it's been kinda confusing, the two stories, as soon as you guys know to read this one, the other will be deleted so bear with me. Sorry for taking so long for this one but I had a lot to do. Here is chapter 16.

Chapter 16: To find you 

Dante returned to the bedroom where Elli would have been and sat and stared at the empty bed, he shouted Elli's name a few times as well. Elli wasn't there, neither was Dan. Dante thought that perhaps Dan had gone home, people had seen him going with his horse to the docks. Dante had no idea where he should look for Elli first; his heart ached for her already.

Dante sat and stared a framed photo of Elli and himself, they looked good together. Tears came to his eyes, looking into the eyes of the picture, not knowing where she was or where she had gone. She had left him, just like Karen. He was not going to let Elli just walk out though, he was going to track her down.

"I'LL FIND YOU ELLI!" He screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You won't find her here" Said a small voice.

"Who are you?" Said Dante angrily as he looked around to find no one.

"I am a Harvest Sprite, I am Aqua, I know where Miss Elli is" Said the same small voice.

Dante found the little elf figure and frantically asked where Elli was, how long she had been gone and how Dante could find her. The little figure said that they would find her together, but preparations would have to be made to take care of the farm while they were not there. Dante realised that Aqua was wearing an aqua suite, but it was not plain, it had embroidery on it, it did not make a difference to anything, but it was not exactly what he had heard that the Sprites wore.

"Well man, out with it, where is she, how can I find her, I must find her immediately!" Said Dante in a rush of fury and sobs.

"Do not be silly, leaving the farm in this state and gallivanting off to find Mistress Elli will not save anyone, especially when you find her and bring her back to an abandoned farm, after all, you have no idea where she is and how long it might take to find her" Said the Sprite in a matter-of-fact tone. The Sprite was calm and relaxed, not at all like it was said this particular Sprite was.

"Then what do you propose for the farm before we leave?" Said Dante irritably, he knew the Sprite talked sense, but would sense be enough to help him find and save Elli?

Aqua and Dante discussed the situation and what could be done about it. It was 10pm when they had finally decided on what must be done and the idea of putting the plan into action that very minute was set in Dante's head. Dante went outside and got onto Night's back, the Sprite insisted on riding under Dante's cap, that way if Dante became hotheaded and messed things up the Sprite could calm him without being seen. For some reason the Sprite seemed set on keeping hidden. Dante set Night to a canter as he went through the village in the dark. The animal was not worried at all in not knowing where it was going, it trusted Dante fully and was prepared to walk into a wall if that was where Dante decided to lead him. Dante healed Night to a stop in front of Doug's Inn and moved him under shelter. It had started to rain, that was going to put a halt to everything, if Dante let it.

Dante barged into Cliff's room and explained the situation to Cliff. Cliff insisted that Elli was like a younger sister to him and he would have done it for Dante for free but Dante persisted that Cliff would be in control of everything while Dante was gone. Cliff was already packing his bags when Dante came in, why did not matter to Dante at that present moment. Dante signed some papers so that people would understand that Cliff was in charge until he got back, he also told Cliff that as soon as he returned Cliff could have a permanent place at the farm, Dante and Elli would be happy to have him and his help would be paid for and appreciated.

Cliff left for the farm and Dante left for the Sprite's house, wherever that was. Aqua told Dante which way to turn and how far to go all the way to a small hut. The hut was tall but not very wide, about the size of a tall cubby house. Dante left Nght under a tree and entered the hut with Aqua walking at his side. He entered to find that the house was very simple. A table with seven chairs, a kitchen, a bathroom, and seven beds; very simple.

Aqua explained the situation to the rest of the Sprites. They seemed to be eager to help Dante, even if it was for Elli's sake. Dante did not care at the moment, he just needed them to help. They all jumped into Dante's rucksack except for Aqua, who rode in Dante's hat. Dante put Night at a gallop to get back to the farm before the rain got even heavier.

Dante reached the farm at 12am; he was falling down all over the place. Dante was weary from the day's woodcutting and the riding in and out of town on Night. Cliff could see Dante's inability to do anything at that time so Cliff came and took the reigns of Night and placed him in the stable. Then Cliff came back and helped Dante into the double bed in the bedroom. Dante could not stop his eyes from closing.

The next morning at 6am 

Dante awoke to find Cliff already out and about, said he wanted to get an early start that morning. The Sprites were helping Cliff out as well, they seemed to be getting along well. Dante dressed and ate and was ready to leave by 8am. Dante exited the house to go and get Night saddled up. Bold approached him with Aqua at his side.

"Hello there Mr Dante, I have heard from my brother Aqua that you are searching for a Mistress Elli, is it? Well I would like to join you. I am a courageous Sprite, and I would like to join you. Nothing much exciting happens in this little village, and not meaning any disrespect for your cause when I say this but I think that this would be a very exciting task to take on. A much better task than taking care of sheep and cattle that is for sure!" The little elf figure raced through his words as though he had to get them out there and then in a great hurry.

"I have no objections to your coming with me though I must ask if you other brothers will be able to manage without both Aqua and yourself" Said Dante calmly.

"Well, let me tell you this, one thing about my brothers that they might not write in books. We are a team, just the seven of us, though we are small in size, there is non in the land who can match our ability to tend to animals, we were…born…for the sole task of running and helping in taking care of farms. My brother Chef will cook and clean without Aqua, they usually do that together, the rest of my brothers will take care of the animals and have it done in no time at all" Said the Sprite full of pride and quite satisfied with his little speech.

"Well in that case, I am not fused. Please ask Cliff for permission to leave though; he will need help on the farm. Make sure your brothers know that he is in charge and what he asks them to do must be done" Said Dante, he was a little worried that they might rebel against what Cliff said, but from what he had seen, they had taken a liking to Cliff.

The Sprite agreed and he and Aqua went off to inform Cliff of what would be happening. Cliff soon came up to Dante holding Night's reigns in his hands. Cliff smiled at Dante and thanked him for giving him a job so that he could stay in Mineral Town. Dante hugged Cliff and assured him that if he ever needed any help he should ask it of Dante. Dante and Cliff soon stopped hugging and swapped information. Dante picked up Aqua and Bold and sat them on his shoulders. Dante climbed onto Nights back and saw that Fable came up and was trotting alongside Night. Dante hopped back on the ground.

"You can't come girl, people in other towns just wouldn't understand. Stay here and be a good girl for Cliff, O.K.?" Said Dante lightly, he already missed Fable. Fable licked his face and went and sat at Cliff's side, she looked a little downcast, but Dante could not take her.

On the way to the docks Aqua explained that he could feel the general direction and area in which Elli was through a personal reminder of her. Dante had no idea what that reminder might be but Aqua assured him that he had one. Bold sat on Dante's shoulder and began to whistle a tune that Dante and Aqua knew. They rode along to the docks whistling and laughing together.

At the docks Dante got down off Night and led him up the stairs to the ship. Aqua and Bold hid in Dante's cap and talked amongst themselves in a tone too low for even him to hear exactly what they had been saying. Dante put Night in the onboard stables and took up a cabin that he had hired for the entire trip. This was going to be his second time on a boat since the "awakening" Dante sat and thought about it for a while before he curled up on the cabin bed and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17: Anns Story

* * *

**Sorry for this taking so long guys, I had a lot to do. For a few chapters now you will hear about Ann so please be patient. This chapter is really long though so sorry about that, please read and review, enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 17: Ann's story**

_Dante's P.O.V_

The rocking of the boat seized after one last lurch of the boat which made Dante feel his stomach was going to come out of his mouth and spill all over the deck. Dante was grateful that both Aqua and Bold did not mind boats and that they were not going to vomit in his cap. Dante went and got Night out of the stables, the stallion frisked and danced about, he was eager for a run. Dante felt for the animal, he also wanted to get out and run, this was going to be a vast search out here, the city was large and full of houses and people, there was also a dense forest to the north of the city and mountains surrounding the rest of it. Dante looked at the buildings and they seemed vaguely familiar, he pushed that thought to the back of his mind and began his search, Aqua said she was to the north, they had to pass through the city and possibly the mountains and forest beyond, they were going to need more provisions if the forest was as large as it was dense and if it turned into a mounted search through the mountains. The forest and mountains pricked at Dante, he did not know why but something about them set his mind in a frenzy, he concentrated on his fiancé and pushed the mountains and forest to the back of his mind

_Ann's P.O.V_

Ann had heard that Cliff was no longer staying at the inn; he was going to be staying at Oakhurst farm. Ann brushed her almost strawberry blonde hair as she sat in front of a dusty vanity mirror that had been in the basement of the inn; she had never used a mirror before, but she felt like doing her hair well today. She flicked her hair in front of her and started to braid it. Five minutes after beginning the braid she sat and stared in the mirror, she looked at the braid hanging over her shoulder and sighed. Ann terrorized the braid as she pulled it out and brushed through her hair again, she did not look as good with her hair in a braid. Why was she worried? Why did she all of a sudden care whether her hair looked good? She always did her hair this way, what did it matter now? Despite the thoughts running through her head, she could not stop herself brushing her hair so that the waves of her hair rippled down her back. Ann brushed through her fringe and curled it so that it sat nicely above her eyebrows, she looked in the mirror and was satisfied with how it looked, her hair done that way made her look older, if slightly, and more mature.

Ann looked through the draws of the old vanity mirror set; she believed it was her mothers before she died. Ann found some lip gloss and some eye shadow along with a bag of makeup. Ann applied the lip-gloss and then put on some soft green eye shadow to bring out the blue in her eyes. She also applied soft pink blush and again looked in the mirror. She was pleased with the result, she had brought out the blue in her eyes and her hair rippling down her back looked a lot like a model style hair; she was sure she could get on television with. She stood up and realized the dust covering her blue overalls and yellow T-shirt. Ann didn't even bother to try getting off the dust, this was the perfect opportunity to change her clothes to more girly clothing, and as for the rest of her changes she had no idea how she was going to pull off an excuse for that. She put on a pair of dark blue sandy jeans and a light yellow top similar to the ones she wore with her overalls all the time. This top was kind of different though, this top showed off her midriff and her rather skinny figure. Being the daughter of an innkeeper she had learnt to cook and she had enough weight not to be scrawny, but nowhere near enough weight to be chubby, she was just the right size in her opinion.

Ann had prepared a dish for Cliff; he would get hungry on the farm working to look after Dante's animals. She grabbed the plate and stuck her head through the door out of her room; her father was on the phone bartering with a salesman that was going to supply him with more ale. Ann took the opportunity to dash out of the inn and into the street, she was sure she could have walked right past her father and he would not have noticed, but she had to be sure, being caught like this would be so embarrassing because her father would know she had a thing for Cliff for sure. WHAT? She had never admitted that to herself before, she didn't like him, did she? Sure she was getting a little excited this morning with makeup and her hair, and sure her stomach did summersaults and other acrobatics when he smiled at her, but she didn't like him, not like that. She pushed the thought right to the back of her mind and kept her eyes on the signs that would lead her to the farm.

On the way she passed Yodel Ranch and Barley and May called out to her to come and have some morning tea with them. Ann went into the yard where all the sheep and cows were kept and found a full grown chocolate colored horse, the animal moved around the stake it was tied to and kicked and neighed loudly. Ann realized that the horse was not exactly tame, it needed more room and an owner that could devote some time to taking care of it, for some reason she had an idea of where it should go, but before the idea formed completely Barley came up and began to talk with her.

"Hello there Ann, admiring the horse there are we, well you need not take it into your head that this one is a calm horse, it is pre-owned and has gone almost wild with hate, it was left here by that Dan fellow, can't see why the man would leave such a magnificent horse behind but he did, guess it would cost too much to put it on the boat with him" Said Barley in a tone that suggested he really did feel sorry for the animal, but the look on his face said it was dangerous to have the horse here with the other animals and May.

"So what are you going to do with him Barley, I can't see that you are going to keep him here; way too stressful and dangerous for May, and you are getting older Barley, you can't tame horses like you used to" said Ann calmly, why did she feel like she knew where it should go or where it should be?

"Well I was thinking along those lines, but I am by no means too old to tame this horse, I just can't, I don't have the time. This horse is not as fast as Night, not with Night being born and raised in a large farm, this horse does not appear to have been raised like Night, but he is, like Night, a horse that could pull a cart should the need arise, strong this one, but like I said before, not as strong as Night" Said barley sounding rather pleased with himself that the horse he had given to Dante had grown and raced so well, no doubt Barley took some of the credit for the horse being such a good one. At the mention of Night a light bulb went off in Ann's head, of course! Dante's farm would be a great place to take this horse, Cliff could raise it while Dante was gone, Ann knew he loved animals, especially horses, and Cliff would jump at the idea of helping a horse in need.

"Barley, why not give the horse to Cliff, Dante's farm is the perfect place to treat this horse, there aren't any animals in the paddocks after noon and there are no little children to worry about, Cliff can also keep the horse there, I heard Dante has more room in those stables" Ann said sweetly, she flushed when Barley looked at her like he could see through her words, why she really wanted to give the horse to Cliff, but she kept a straight face and waited for his reply.

"A wonderful idea, I'll get Cliff on the phone now and he can come get the horse, he can name him as well" Said Barley.

"Wait! No need to take him away from his duties, I'll take the horse over to the farm, it's only another ranch away and I can handle most animals, you know that Barley" Said Ann quite sternly, she was glad she did not blush this time though.

Barley fretted for a while but gave her way soon enough. Ann left Cliff's breakfast with Barley, she could make more when she got there. She walked the animal by the reigns, she did not touch its nose or its back, it was obviously very confused and hurt and did not need her trying to comfort it in between owners. The animal only looked back at her when she looked at it, meeting her stare for stare, she didn't pull her eyes away until the horse did, she felt a little self-satisfied for that. Ann rounded the corner of the gate and walked into Oakhurst farm.

Ann's heart jumped into her throat and her stomach tied itself in knots while her eyes bulged in her head, she must have looked similar to a frog. She was looking at Cliff shearing a sheep, he had jeans on but wasn't wearing a shirt; showing muscles he had worked at the orchard, showing now tanned skin and brown locks sliding down his back. He was sweating too and hadn't noticed her, good thing too, she looked ridiculous, but she couldn't pull her eyes away from those gorgeous shoulders and that hair; she wanted to wrap her fingers through some of those lose curls. She dragged her mind from some of the other things she also wanted to do. Cliff's hair was tied in a ponytail and the ends of his dark brown hair were lose wavy curls, no doubt if he turned around she would see his fringe was parted and hanging in front of his face. It gave him a handsome and cunning look, she absolutely loved it!

Cliff suddenly stirred and Ann put on her sweetest smile, it was hard trying not to let her heart jump out of her mouth, no man should have this kind of power over a woman! Cliff rose from the sheep he had sheared and suddenly there appeared two little elf-like creatures from a small house, they took the sheep into the barn and were bringing another out while a few more took the wool; to be processed into a ball of yarn most likely. If Ann were still a child she would have believed she had seen the Harvest Sprites, but maybe it had been her imagination, she closed and opened her eyes but they were still there. Upon opening her eyes she realized Cliff was standing over her smiling and telling her good morning, she looked up into those chocolaty eyes and tried hard not to let her knees fail her. He was a lot taller than her, he was tall, she estimated he was about 5"9 too about 6"2, whereas she was 5"3, she didn't care though, she craned her neck back and loved those eyes looking down at her. She hadn't really registered what Cliff had been saying, she was too busy admiring his eyes, but he didn't seem to mind, he just stood there waiting for a reply.

"Huh? Sorry Cliff, kinda spaced out there, good morning, what were you saying?" She said sheepishly, she sounded so foolish!

"Good morning...again…I asked what you were doing here, and what was with the horse?" He said between laughter.

"Oh…um….I ah….that is I am……umm" She just couldn't spit it out, he was looking at her with those eyes grinning his arse off!

"Settle down, no rush, are you alright, you look kinda flushed, I think you should sit down." He started that sentence with a big grin showing pearls of white moon drops for teeth, but by the time he finished he looked worried, she wasn't flushed however; she was blushing! She just couldn't do it, this was getting ridiculous!

"I'm fine…. I'm just a little tired that's all. Barley gave me this horse to bring to you, he had it at the ranch and it was unsafe for Barley and May as it isn't really tame so I suggested that you take care of it if you don't mind until Dante gets back" She spat out in a rush, there were absolutely no breaks what so ever, this was really bad!

"Um, right, well thanks, I'll take him from here then" Cliff took the reigns and walked the horse to the stable, the stallion seemed to settle at the very touch of Cliff's hand on it's nose, maybe Ann had done the right thing, even if it was just so that she could see Cliff.

Cliff returned from the stable surprised that she was still there, he looked her up and down this time though, and he seemed to be admiring what he was seeing too. Ann couldn't care less; she had done this for him he might as well see. Cliff went inside for a minute and she thought he was going to ignore her; she turned and began to walk back to the inn. Soon she heard the sound of running, she turned and realized Cliff had caught up to her, he had a shirt on this time though, not so intimidating.

"I was going to ask to walk you home, but when I came out from getting a shirt on you weren't there, do you mind if I walk you home?" He sounded almost embarrassed but it did not affect Ann's ears.

"Not at all" She managed to say without showing too much of her excitement. The walked off together and chatted as they went.

* * *

**Hope you guys don't mind what i've done with the story now, better read and review chapter 18 as well for me, thanks guys.**

* * *


	18. Chapter 18: Cooking Festival

* * *

**Well ok, I am kinda having fun with this one so I'm posting this chapter at the same time as well. I only just noticed that the bold and the italics haven't come up on other chapters, that's a shame, I will try to get them to work this time, so sorry for the confusion. Thanks again to those that have read and reviewed up to 16, hope you like this part as well, it is a little off the main characters but there has to be something happening at the same time Dante is searching for Elli, right? Well on with chapter 18!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Cooking Festival **

Dante's P.O.V 

It had been a whole day since he entered the city and already he had provisions and survival tips for his search, he was going to go mad if he didn't find her soon, let alone search for her. The one thing playing in Dante's mind was that the distance between himself and Elli was widening and if he sat here and did nothing he might not be able to find her, and he was not going to let that happen. As if by a summons Aqua popped into the room and announced that it would be a good time to leave and begin the search now, everything was packed onto Night and the horse had been washed and brushed. Dante practically ran through the door swooping Aqua and Bold up on the way. Dante ran to the stables only half listening to what Aqua had been saying, he could repeat it. Dante jumped on Night's back, gave the groom some money for taking care of Night and galloped to the north at record-breaking speed.

Ann's P.O.V 

Ann dressed and did her makeup similar to yesterdays, she knew the town would see it as a bit odd but hopefully they would accept it as a teenage thing. She readied and went to get her meal from the inn counter where she had left it. There were no customers this early on in the morning so all was peaceful in the inn. Ann gasped in horror at what was on the table; the cake she had made for the cooking festival (low in sugar, but high in good taste) had been sabotaged. Ann looked at it in horror and began to panic.

Ann could not lose this year, not with Cliff watching, so she began making another cake. Ann spent the rest of the morning making it and realized that it was now time for the judging. Ann grabbed the cake and raced to the square where she put her cake on he table saved for her, just in time too. The judge came round to her table and tasted the cake.

"Oh dear, what did you put in this" He spat "It tastes like salt!" He squealed and walked off.

Ann felt crushed, she didn't understand, she used the ingredients she normally used to make that cake and everyone usually loved it. What had gone wrong? Ann didn't have enough time to think on it, everyone in town was in hysterics and they were all looking at her, what were they laughing at, even Cliff was almost doubled over with laughter. Ann had just lost and been publicly humiliated, she was in no mood to watch the entire town laugh at her.

"What is so funny!" She said angrily, but everyone was laughing so bad nobody would answer her. She decided to ignore them and taste the cake for herself.

Ann picked up a spoon and went to take a scoop out of her cake. As she lowered the spoon to the cake she caught her reflection in the spoon…she looked HIDIOUS! She was covered in flour from the cake, her face was covered in mixture and powder, and her clothes were also covered in crumbs and flour. She caught site of her makeup when she noticed her face and she almost squealed, she washed her hands and face before she begun making the cake and now the makeup had run down her cheeks and was covered in flour, and her hair! Her hair had flour in it and it had been caught while she was cooking and now it stuck up all over the place.

Ann looked at Cliff who was talking and laughing with some of the others guys, they were talking and laughing; about her! She threw the spoon down on the table and ran as far and fast as she could, she ran to the peak of Mother's Hill. Ann sat and cried, she was embarrassed, humiliated, and even worse, by Cliff. She could feel the tears washing away the rest of the makeup under her eyes and imagined the sight she must be now. She let the tears flow from her eyes, she hadn't cried in a long time, but this was just too weird, the whole town had seen her while she looked like a complete idiot, this had to be the worst day ever!

Ann's sobs carried throughout the peak but you would only hear them from the mountain, nowhere past the base. Ann heard footsteps and expected to see her father walk out of the bushes and comfort her; that as not exactly what she go.

"Are you alright Ann?" Came the unsure voice of an angel. Ann kept crying as she tried to burry her face even further in her knees and hands.

"Umm, I guess not, listen I'm sorry about laughing at you today, I didn't mean anything by it, you know I wouldn't purposely try to hurt you" Said the same voice, Ann almost recognized the voice, but her mind was focused solely on her crying, she couldn't stop herself, Cliff had seen her and laughed when she made a complete fool out of herself.

"Ann, please…. look at me…. I'm begging you, please…" The voice came again. Ann just remembered that the whole town had seen her this way so this person couldn't possibly care now. Ann raised her head and looked in the direction of the voice; as soon as she realized who the voice belonged to she turned and buried her face again. It was Cliff.

"Look Ann, I know you, only a few days ago you started getting self conscious about your looks, a few days prior you wouldn't have cared if the entire town caught you in nothing but your bra and undies, what is wrong, it's something more than embarrassment I'm sure" Said Cliff, he did sound worried, he did sound like he cared, but he didn't sound in any way like he was having a joke. Ann only continued to cry, he was right, but she couldn't just turn around and say it was all because of him.

"Ann, please, your like my closest friend, talk to me, tell me what's wrong" Cliff pleaded with her, she could hear the pleading in his voice, he really did care.

"Look Cliff…I….I like you….I mean, I don't know how to explain it but….A few days ago, after you stopped staying at the inn I started to realize how much I missed you, when I looked in the mirror I didn't see anyone worth spending time with so I got all dressy, I saw you eyeing me at the farm like it was appealing to you, and I thought that if I kept it up you might….I don't know, I don't know what I was thinking, I'll go…" Ann said, she was really crying now, she just told him everything, she had had to, there was nothing else to do.

Ann got up to leave and she went to brush some of the flour away from her face. Before her arm reached her face Cliff had a hold of it he was stopping her from wiping the flour from her face. Cliff looked deep into her eyes and grinned, she looked away crying. She was crying, he must think she was such a loser. Cliff leaned into her and whispered in her ear…

"You could turn up in front of me exactly how you are, covered in mud with, only your bra and undies and you would still impress me" He sounded cunning and she knew if she looked at him he would be grinning wickedly. She had stopped crying and thought she was ready to face the grin and the any joke he might be about to make. She turned her face to face his, her flour and makeup covered face. He didn't even leave a heartbeat before he leaned in again and kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth, she let him roam and conquer, he was kissing her! Ann's stomach did summersaults and her heart would have jumped into her throat and out of her mouth if it weren't covered by his.

When they both pulled away for air he smiled at her, his deep brown eyes ready to penetrate through her skull. She looked back; still amazed that he had actually kissed her, covered in makeup and flour and now the town fool, and he had kissed her. She smiled back at him after a moment and he closed in to kiss her again. She surrendered completely and wholly; she knew this was what she wanted, but since when did she get what she wanted?

He pulled away again and he slipped his arm around her waist as he began to lead her back to the farm to wash up. Ann let herself be lead back to Oakhurst, she would enjoy a nice bath, she had no clothes to wear though, what was she supposed to change into?

Ann got into the bath he had prepared for her and relaxed into the bubbles, she washed and calmed herself. Cliff strolled in and leaned against the wall, Ann went far down into the water until from her chin up was the only flesh showing, he may have kissed her but they weren't married yet, showing him everything would be indecent. He only looked at her smiling, she smiled back and he said in a low voice.

"You are beautiful, no matter what you wear" Cliff sounded very much a cunning wolf ready to pounce on his prey, but he stayed where he was.

"Thank you" Said Ann unsure of the reply you were supposed to give someone when they said that to you, that was not the sort of thing she got often.

Cliff only smiled at her and placed a towel and some clothes on a rack in the bathroom, he left afterwards and went outside, she thought he did anyway. She got out and dried and dressed quickly, he had got her her clothes from her place, including PJs, was this supposed to be some kind of joke, or a subliminal invitation? She didn't know, but the sun was still going to be up for a few minutes; enough time to get home, so she got dressed in the overalls and went outside. Cliff had no shirt on again and was milking a cow now instead of shearing a sheep. Ann walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind him his broad shoulders and back towards her, she was leaning against paradise itself.

"So you are feeling better, good, cause I was thinking that maybe you would join me for a sleepover, it will just be the two of us. Of course there is only Dante's double bed in the farm house so you can sleep there, I'll sleep on the sofa, ok?" Cliff sounded like he meant it and she would not give up a night with him for the world, she could continue to kiss him until the end of her days.

"That would be wonderful" she said grinning in his ear.

"Good, cause I wasn't going to let you leave anyway, we have a lot of things that we have to do tonight, and one of them is get to know each other" Cliff had such a wicked grin on his face she could almost assume that he meant that in a non-innocent way, the boy did have a way with her, well he had his way anyway.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Cliff, and quite frank-" that was as far as she got before he scooped her up and strolled towards the house. He whispered in her ear…

"Well if you don't know…." She grinned and blushed the most amazing pink she was sure, Cliff however, grinned wickedly and took her inside the farmhouse, the rather mansion-like farmhouse. As he took her in she could see the Sprites again; laughing and cheering as they took the cow back into the barn. Cliff whispered again…

"I guess I'll have to show you…."

* * *

**Again, thanks for reading and reviewing, i have an idea where this story is going and again, there is no sudden ending anytime soon (not unless i get bored of writting, which won't happen P) so sorry agani for those who like a short story, but this one could end up 30+ chapters. Thanks again.**

* * *


	19. Chapter 19: Dusk and Cliff

**

* * *

I haven't been getting many reviews from you guys, how sad. Well please read and review, I've posted 19, 20, and 21, hope you like em.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Dusk and Cliff**

_Dante's P.O.V_

Dante brought Night to a halt; the Stallion heeded its master's commands and stayed where it had been dismounted. Yesterday morning Dante told Aqua to go back to town and get the police up here to this cabin; it had taken him three days since the 22nd to find it, they had had to go very slow so that Aqua could tell whether they were going in the right direction or not, the police would have a hard time with the little person that they were going to see but that would be the way it had to be. Dante had come to a hut at the peak of the mountain; it was all the colours of earth and blended very well with its surroundings. Dante was going to go inside and try and bring Elli out, he planned to gag the person or peoples who had taken her with Dan, but by the tracks Dante had seen on the way, there was one person and a horse; not a very strong horse, perhaps a donkey. Dante sent Bold to watch the goings on inside the house, he was supposed to return if anything happened to Elli; so far the elf-like person had not returned.

**6am on 25th Spring: **Cliff's P.O.V 

Cliff got up that morning very groggily, it had been three days since the cooking festival but the memories of that night still played in his head, it was all he could do not to blush every time he thought about that night or every time he thought about Ann. Cliff turned his head to see Ann lying next to him; still sound asleep by the looks of things. He kissed her cheek and got up and had a shower.

As Cliff went to exit the farmhouse to begin with the days chores he heard footsteps behind him, before he realized who or what it was Ann had spun him around and was kissing him with some strength and vigor. Cliff wrapped his arms around her and held her there for a few moments before pulling away reluctantly and going out to the barn.

Four hours later 

Cliff had taken off his shirt and was milking the last cow at 10am. He finished milking her and the harvest Sprites took her and put her back in the barn. Dante had left him with twenty cows and sheep; ten of each, and ten chickens. There were plants to be watered and also the fish had to be fed, for some reason Dante had made it clear that he did not want the fish to die, Cliff was not about to let his best friend down so he walked over and fed the fish. Dante had some fifty odd fish, Cliff found it hard to believe so many could live in that small pond.

Cliff walked into the house to get the watering can out of the toolbox. He saw Ann out of the corner of his eye doing her hair; he walked over and stood behind her as she brushed it. Cliff picked up her thick hair and parted it into three separate chunks, he then plated her hair as he was used to seeing her do before they were officially going out together. Ann looked at him in puzzlement as he tied white ribbons at the top and bottom of the plat; she looked just like she used to, she definitely looked good like that. Ann was still looking at him he realized and he bent and kissed her.

"You look beautiful now like you always have, grab your jeans and yellow T-shirt and put them on, I need your help outside with the horse, I know your good with animals" Cliff said into her ear.

"Are you sure, I thought I looked better with my hair down, are you sure I'm pretty enough for you just as I always have been?" Ann said to him looking up at him, as if to reassure her he swept her up out of the chair and kissed her deeply. When he sat her down she looked pleased and she went off to get changed into her jeans and yellow shirt.

Cliff went outside and went into the stables; he grabbed the animals' reigns and walked it outside into a pen he had built for Dante's cows and sheep. The animal didn't resist, it seemed almost eager for affection, though it also seemed scared he would hurt it, it was a very confused horse. Cliff had spent the last few days with the horse, just sitting and talking to it, stroking it's mane, patting it's back. He intended to ride the animal today, he intended to prove it was tame, and after that he would claim the horse as his own. Dante would not mind keeping it at the farm for a while, Cliff could keep and use the horse while he helped Dante on the farm; Dante had made a promise that there was always a place for Cliff to work at the farm if he so desired.

Cliff put the animal inside the pen and let go of the reigns. The animal trotted around the inner rim of the pen and nibbled on some of the grass. Cliff watched the animal and waited for the to settle so that he could attempt to ride it. Soon he heard Ann who was standing on the other side of the pen, she would watch; there was not much else she could do. The horse stopped trotting around the pen and seemed to walk slowly towards Cliff as if expecting Cliff to talk to it again today, it seemed it was warming up to him.

Cliff was about to try and mount the stallion when he heard Ann say she was going with the Sprites into the forest to have a look at their house. Cliff waved her goodbye and concentrated on the stallion standing looking into his eyes, it was reading and judging him. Cliff felt unsettled by the stare but he could not pull his eyes away, he had to stare the stallion down. The stallion dragged its eyes away first and Cliff could feel its uneasiness, he did not think today would be the best day to try to ride the animal. He knew he only had one chance, if he tried too soon the stallion would not trust him afterwards, if he waited and comforted it enough it would trust him solely.

In the end Cliff ended up sitting back and comforting the stallion more, there was no rush to ride him, Cliff had all the time in the world to try to ride him, why rush the animal?

At Dusk that evening 

Cliff had sat and patted the stallion until dusk and was ready to put him back into the stables, Cliff tossed the rope that had been used to tie the horse to the side of the pen near him over his shoulder. He saw the saddle sitting over the side of the pen, for a moment he thought about saddling the stallion and trying to ride him, but he dismissed the thought, what if it was too soon?

As Cliff went to open the pen gate some of the Sprites came rushing back towards him. Cliff's heart skipped a beat, if they were back so as Ann, he hadn't realized how much he had missed her. At a glance the Sprites looked like they were running and having a race, but at longer inspection Cliff could see that the Sprites were worried. Soon Chef came up and yelled to Cliff.

"Cliff, Master Cliff! It's Ann, she's hurt, she tripped and fell in the river, she couldn't swim very well and she is now floating towards the waterfall unconscious, you have to help her!" Chef was rather worried, he liked Ann, and Ann was troubled. Cliff whistled to Fable and told her to take the Sprites and find Ann and howl when she found her. Cliff knew roughly where Ann would have fallen and knew roughly where she would be with the river rapids going as fast as they did at dusk. The thought made Cliff realize he would not make it to her by foot, and Fable could not save her on her own.

Cliff looked into the eyes of the stallion and saw something there, as if the stallion could see in his eyes that he was worried deeply. Cliff stared into those eyes and stroked the horse's nose.

"Please…." Was all Cliff said.

He could not wait any longer, if this was too soon then Ann was doomed, if this were too soon this horse would have to be put down because it would not trust anyone. Cliff looked at the saddle and dismissed it; there was not enough time to saddle the horse. Fable and the Sprites were gone, there was no time to let them try and do it alone, Fable could be lost if she tried to do it on her own. Cliff saw that his only chance was bare backed on this stallion, he had to do it, he had to do it for Ann.

Cliff pushed himself onto the stallions back and held onto its' mane. The animal reared and neighed and nearly tossed Cliff off, Cliff could lose everything if this was too soon; Ann and this horse were all he had, light and Goddess please let this not be too soon.

"Please…"Cliff whispered as the animal reared onto its' hind legs.

Suddenly the animal pushed both feet to the ground and galloped off in the direction Cliff had been trying to make him go. He heeled the animal softly to make it go faster as he led it through the forest, this must be the shortest way to the river before it reached the waterfall. Suddenly he heard Fable's howl and led the horse in that direction, the horse seemed to go faster when it felt Cliffs tears on its' neck. He only hoped that Ann would be ok.

Cliff and the horse emerged from the forest to see the river; it was rather wide; Cliff scanned it frantically for Ann. He found Ann right smack-bang in the middle with the waterfall not too far ahead, Fable was already in the water trying to help Ann but she could not swim against the rapids.

Cliff pulled the rope from his shoulder and tied it into a lasso shape; he stuck the loop around the stallion's neck and another loop around his waist. He then dived into the water and swam across to Ann, she was unconscious and Fable was tiring. Cliff looked at the stallion in hopes the animal would understand his need for it to pull him to shore. He met the stallion's eyes again and he called out to it.

"Please, pull us in, please" Cliff pleaded as he looked over his shoulder to see the waterfall only meters away, he whistled to the horse to see if that had any effect. The stallion turned and for a minute Cliff thought they were all doomed, but then the it turned back and slowly backed up; pulling Fable, Ann and himself towards the shore. At the shore the Sprites took Ann and tended to her, Fable rested her head in her paws and Cliff gave her a treat.

'Thank you girl, you did well Fable, Dante will be pleased" Her ears perked up at her owners name and she licked Cliff's face. He turned to the horse and smiled.

"Thank you boy, I couldn't have done it without you either, we were doomed without your help" Cliff patted the animals nose and the animal seemed, well…happy. Cliff looked at Ann and looked at the sun setting. The name hit him. He turned the stallion.

"Thank you Dusk" Dusk whinnied and neighed with approval and Cliff hugged his neck. Finally, Cliff had a family. He picked Ann up and put her on Dusk's back with him. All the Sprites jumped onto Dusk's back with Ann and himself and he led them all home at a trot. Ann became conscious half way back to the farm. She took one look at Cliff and one look at Dusk and she mirrored Cliff's feelings, she finally had a full family.

Cliff put Ann to bed as soon as they got home and fed Fable. Cliff went to put the stallion back into the stable but looked up at it; Dusk was a tall horse and quite easily matched Night for strength. The stallion frisked and danced and Cliff laughed. He grabbed the saddle and bridles and put them on Dusk. He put his foot in the stirrup and swung up onto Dusk's back, he heeled the animal to a gallop and found Fable running alongside them. It was almost night, but there was still a good hour left of dusk and light. Dusk, Fable and himself on Dusk's back ran through the woods and shared their glee with the forest as they raced through for no purpose other than to feel the cool breeze and the feel of the Earth moving beneath them. For that moment he felt he could fly.

* * *

**That's 19 out of the way, please R&R**

* * *


	20. Chapter 20: The Rescue

**

* * *

Chapter20 was a little rushed but i hope you guys get the jist of it. Here is chapter 20!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The rescue**

**Inside the cabin: **_Elli's P.O.V_

Elli breathed lightly through her nose. She couldn't bear to wake him up so that she would hear his plans for her future, she couldn't bear to think of what she had not sacrifice for that future. Tears began to make her blindfold rather wet and soggy, she ropes that bound her hands and feet were itchy and were scratching at wounds she had accomplished during her first day in the cabin, she had tried to rub her hands free but she could no stand the pain so she gave in and accepted her fate. She sat upright or leaned against a wall but she had no other position she could accomplish; bound as she was. She could feel the tears that were being soaked up by the blindfold, she could hear herself sob but she dared not scream, near as she could tell she was far away from any other humans and screaming would only wake Dan up.

During her stay she had been informed that Dan was actually Dante's brother; it was easy to believe looking at the man, but Dan was cold blooded, he only wanted to hurt his younger brother. Why Dan wanted to hurt her fiancé she could not imagine, they were brothers, but she knew very well that Dante had woken in a forest with no brother, she did not know what the man wanted with Dante but she would give him anything so that he left Dante alone, anything.

Elli had lost all hope of being found, who would be able to find her all the way out here? She hoped beyond hope that Dante had followed them, but she knew very well that he would have got home roughly two hours after she had been taken, he would have no idea where to search, the world was too big to guess, but she could hope.

Elli began to doze of thinking about her fiancé when suddenly there was a sound like a door bursting open. Elli could not see through the blindfold but she heard the sound of two men struggling, by the sound of things falling over she guessed they were fighting with each other. Elli wanted desperately to see; she could hear vases and other things falling on the floor around her, if she could not see, she would be hit by something. Elli tried desperately to wring her hands free of the ropes but it only caused her hands pain, she decided to sit and hope that she wasn't hit. Hope wasn't enough. She was clipped over the head with something that had fallen from a shelf above her, she was knocked unconscious, and she was helpless now.

**Meanwhile: **_Dante's P.O.V_

Dante had seen the vase that had hit Elli on the head, he thanked the Goddess it was only small, but by the way her head hung limp he guessed she was unconscious. He was struggling with Dan though; Dan was a bit more muscular than Dante and a bit taller, but Dan faltered often and Dante was swift. Dante concentrated on his surroundings rather than his opponent, Dan concentrated fully on him. If Dante held too much of Dan's concentration he could probably trick the man into stepping under a falling object, it was simple enough. Dante and Dan were coming to blows, Dan was punching often while Dante focused on dodging until he saw an opening in which to come down on his opponent.

Dante saw the grandfather clock first and dived backwards, he watched as Dan went to chase after him and got hit over the head by the clock. The man was definitely out for the count. Dante untied Elli's hands and feet and tied Dan up, the police Aqua were getting would arrive and find the crook. Dante had seen wanted posters for Dan in the city, apparently he had almost killed someone and he had almost sold a teenager to a mob to use as a sacrifice. The city had no idea whether the teenager survived or not, they never saw him again, rumor floated that he died, but that was rumor for you.

Dante took the blindfold from Elli and tied it around Dan's head; he gagged him also and took Elli out to where Night was waiting to take them back to the city. Dante let out a sigh of relief when he had himself, Bold and Elli on Night's back. Dante estimated Aqua would have the police up here at the end of the day, it was the 26th today, and it was time to go home.

At Dusk the same day 

Dante met the police at the hut and pointed out Dan. The police gave him a congratulatory slap on the back and a lot of them remarked on how he looked enough like the fellow to be his younger brother. Dante laughed and said he had no idea how similar they did look until now. The police told him how the man had had a brother, a younger one about his age, the teenager from the rumors that he almost sold to a mob was his brother. They said they had never seen the brother again but Dan had suffered from the mob by not giving them the sacrifice they had been promised.

As Dante understood it the story was that Dan lost all his money to a mob in a game of poker then he bet money that he didn't have, a lot of it too. The mob won the gamble and so Dan had pleaded that they accept something else instead of the money, this mob said that if he could find for them a sacrifice then they would accept that instead, the 'if not' was not mentioned. The lair of this mob was close to these very woods and Dan had tried to bring his younger brother there, beyond that they did not know whether the brother was given to the mob or not but they did know that Dan paid the price for not having the money. The police pulled back Dan's sleeve and showed Dante three very deep scars that looked like some kind of symbol, the police said it was the symbol of the mob that Dan had been running from. The cuts would still hurt this very day and leave Dan incapable of some of the things he used to be able to do. Dan could no longer work due to the pain that jolted through him that was caused by the cuts. The police took Dan after they had finished their story.

Dante went outside and hoped onto Night's back. Elli was still unconscious but as Dante understood it; she hadn't slept at all since being taken by Dan, that was a long time, she would have had dozes here and there he was sure, but this was probably her first deep sleep since she became conscious after she had been taken, and that wasn't of her own accord.

Without Elli filling his mind he let Dan's story marinate into his own memories. Dante set Night at a pace and persisted at that pace, he let his mind wander, search more like, for his own memories before Mineral Town. Suddenly it hit him, all of it, all Dante could do was sit and gasp like a fish while memories filled his head.

_My mother and fathered died when I was only young. I was born in Mineral town and then taken to the city to be raised. Every holiday I was sent back to Mineral Town where I spent my days on my Grandfather's farm; he taught me to be a farmer. When I wasn't being taught how to be a good farmer I was playing with a little girl from the village, I can't remember her, I forgot her after the last holidays I was there which was when I was ten, six years before I lost my memory completely. Mother and father died in a car accident that same year; when I was ten and my older brother, Dan, was almost 16. Dan got a job after that but it didn't pay very well. We survived on that job for three years and that Dan realized that there was no way we could live like that any longer._

_Dan became a gambler and brought home lots of money, he built us a cabin up in the woods so that we would not have to pay rent and all our money could be used to buy food and to attend school. Dan taught me too hunt for rabbits and squirrels to eat when there wasn't any food. He taught me first aid and he also taught me to ride a horse. Dan loved me very much and gambled so that he could care for me._

_Another three years later Dan became a big drinker and lost all the money we had, he spent it all on booze. I went and hunted food before he came back from the club every night. I ate without him and went to bed before he returned otherwise he would beat me and blame me for mum and dad's death, he blamed me for his life going to crap. He even blamed me for his drinking and gambling._

_One night I got sick of waiting for him to come home, I was scared he wasn't going to. I snuck into the club in the village nearby; I was allowed in but if Dan caught me I would get a beating. I saw my brother gambling with the White Fang Mob, they had a lot of money but they were also very dangerous, even I knew that. Dan saw this as his opportunity to get on top of things again. Dan bet the last of our money on the match. I thought he would stop playing, but Dan saw the money the mob was placing on this game, he stayed and said he had more money than he really did, he said he had more so as to keep their interest._

_Dan lost the game and pleaded with them that they accept something other than money. The White Fang Mob told him that if he brought a human sacrifice to them the next night they would let him off, they did not get a chance to tell my brother what would happen if he did not. Dan promised he would bring them his naive little brother, he described me to them and they accepted it. Dan smiled as he walked off, I was almost crying, he was going let them kill me. I bolted back home via a shortcut Dan didn't know about. I got into bed and pretended to be asleep so that he did not beat me up._

_The next morning he told me we were going to improve my hunting ability, he had found a great place where we could hunt at night. He thought I didn't know what he actually intended to do with me, I played along because I knew I couldn't escape until night, if I tried in broad daylight he would find me easily and take me to this mob early, if I left it until dark I could run off and hide._

_That night Dan took me into these very woods north of 'Valley City'. He told me yet again that we were going hunting at this spot we knew, but I knew better. I told him I had to relieve myself before we went or I would have to do it there and I would ruin the hunting on us. Dan accepted the story and I went into the woods, he kept a close eye on me though, I could feel those once loving eyes on my back, now all those eyes held was contempt and hatred._

_When he turned away I bolted into the woods and ran as fast as I could in any direction I could find. I could feel him behind me, those eyes of hate on my back, I could feel those eyes following me, those eyes that were contending with me in the Horseracing Festival, those eyes that wanted to hurt me somehow. I keep running and lost Dan, I was somewhere close to the city but I still had a little walk from where I was. I kept running hard; I wanted to reach the safety of the city that very night. I watched the trees as I ran trying not to run into them but I didn't watch my feet, it was too dark to see anyway. I tripped over a branch root that was sticking out of the ground. My guess was I hit a mound a dirt hard, that or another root. I awoke the next morning with no memory other than that of my holidays at Mineral town and a little girl I knew there. I only remembered the bits of my life that weren't miserable; I remembered the carefree bits, nothing else, until now._

_Since then I went to Mineral Town. In Mineral town I took over my Grandfather's abandoned farm, I brought it back to what it once was; now I'm making it better. I made new friends and gained the loyalty of a wolf and my strong stallion. I also fell in love a few times, I loved a girl that left me, never to return, and while she was gone I fell in love with the real love of my life, Elli. A lot has happened since that night and a lot more is yet to come, I can feel it, I have only half completed my mission._

Dante pulled himself from his thoughts to find that a few hours had past, the moon was shinning and Night was still at a gallop going through the woods; Dante was glad he had done a lot of riding at night to train the stallion to be able to see pretty well in the dark. Dante had no idea where they were, but one look around, and with his newfound memory, he realized they were a short way from the town. Another hour and they would be there, Elli was still sound asleep in the saddle, she was sitting in front of him laying back into his chest. They would be home in a day; he would send Cliff a letter when he got to the town. They were finally going home.

**The next day: **_Cliff's P.O.V_

Ann was still jumping for joy that Elli was all right and she was with Dante. Cliff was glad they were both all right and on their way home, that was what the letter had said at least, they could be only an hour away by now. He had waited for this day since the cooking festival, now he had his own duty to fulfill before Dante got back. Cliff slipped into the room and searched through the drawers where he had been keeping all of his things. Cliff found the blue feather and took it out and held it in his hands, he was ready, he wanted this more than anything else in the world, he wanted Ann to say yes. He walked up to Ann and knelt down in front of her, she looked confused at first, then surprised, and then excited.

"Ann, will you marry me, I know I don't have a lot to my name, I don't have much money, but soon I will have a steady job here at the farm and I'll be able to support you and a family" He sounded rushed but he knew he was still managing charming.

"Of course I will!" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His heart slowed and got faster at the same time. He wanted to hear her say that more than anything else in the world, but what she was about to say next was more shocking and even more exciting.

"We have to get married soon though, before Fall" She was smiling, he didn't understand though.

"Why?" He looked puzzled, he knew that, but she seemed to light up even more.

"I'm pregnant!"

* * *

**Alrighty then, 20 is done, onto 21 but don't forget to review.**

* * *


	21. Chapter 21: The Return

**

* * *

Well I am glad you guys like the story so far, hope you continue to like it as I write some more chapters well please R&R this chapter. Here's Chapter 21!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: The return**

Dante and Elli laughed together as they swayed on the ship; they were getting close to Mineral Town now. It was the 27th of Spring; he had so much to catch up on, what was going on with Cliff? How was the town going? What were the Harvest Sprites up to? Was Kai coming this Summer? What was happening with his farm?

Dante realized that the last time he was on a boat coming to this town he had no questions involving any friends or himself, now he had all these questions, now he had a home. As the boat drew closer to the docks Dante could see Fable with Cliff and Ann. Dante was glad to see them. Fable looked really happy to have him back, she waited eagerly for the boat to get closer. Dante wanted to jump into the water and swim ashore; he wanted to be there with his friends. Dante saw that Cliff was sitting on top of a brown horse about the size of Night.

As the boat docked Dante ran down the gangplank and he ran straight to Fable and hugged her, he had missed her terribly. Next he stood and hugged Cliff as Cliff got off the horse, the man had done so much for him, Cliff was his best friend, and the Goddess knew they were they best out there. Elli ran and hugged Ann, they were happy to see each other again. Night came down the gangplank and stood near Dante, it eyed the other stallion up and down, it seemed the other stallion did the same, after a few moments Night went and stood by the other stallion and they whinnied and neighed as if having a conversation.

"The whole town has heard that Elli has been found and that you are coming back, all those relieved faces, you should have seen them" Said Cliff in between hugs with Dante.

"Really, I'm glad, we have a lot to catch up on I can tell" Dante said looking from Ann to Cliff, Cliff nodded his agreement as if reading Dante's mind "But for now, lets just go back home, all of us" said Dante. Cliff smiled at that too, a rather confused one, but Cliff hadn't had a home since leaving his city; Dante knew what to do about that.

Dante got onto Night's back and pulled Elli up onto the saddle behind him, Cliff did the same with Ann. Both women hugged the rider of the horse they were on, they smiled as if one big happy family. Dante and Cliff rode the two horses in the direction towards Oakhurst farm. On the way Dante started to tell Cliff what had happened and starting asking question about what had happened with him and where the horse came from.

"Well this is my horse, Dusk" Said Cliff proudly as he patted the stallions neck.

"Dusk aye, looks like it could match Night in strength. They are built very similar too, they should get along well" Said Dante patting Night's neck.

"Oh it's quite possible, that Dan fellow left it here, probably couldn't find it after he let it go in the race" Said Cliff, Dante agreed, Dan had never been a good rider, he had taught Dante the basics, which was all he knew.

"Hmm, where do you keep it Cliff?" Said Dante quizzically. Cliff looked a little embarrassed; Dante could guess what was coming next.

"Well Dante, I was kinda hoping I could keep it in your stables with Night, they would be good buddies and while I work with you it will give me a companion and an easier way around the farm" Cliff sounded hurried and he really did look quite worried Dante might say no.

"Well that fits in perfect with my plan, you see what I was thinking was tha-" was as far as Dante got before they reached Oakhurst. What had stopped him was the sound of cheers and the banners that said: "Welcome home!" and "Glad your both back" The entire town was having a celebration, they had set up a feast, there was food courtesy of Ann and Chef he was sure. There were decorations and music and all, Dante and Cliff rode the horses to the centre of the ring of villagers. The photographer came to the centre and told him and the others to smile, Ann and Elli stood on the backs of the stallions and linked arms as if performing in a circus. Dante put his arm around Cliff, and Cliff did the same. Fable sat in front on the two horses that stood head high and proud.

SNAP 

The photographer went to walk off but Dante called out to him.

"Yo, lets get a picture of the entire town, that's one for the library and one for me" Dante laughed as soon the entire town wanted a copy. They all got together, he put his arm around Elli and Cliff put his arm around Ann. Somewhere in the distance a voice called to wait for the picture, Dante recognized it. Through the group came Kai who put his arm around Pupori. Gary put his arm around Mary. Soon everyone was ready to have the picture taken. Dante told the photographer to set the timer; Dante wanted him in it too.

SNAP 

The photographer said he had to go and get the photos developed early, so he left the celebration. Dante laughed and went to find all the Sprites. He found them all sitting together, well the five he had left behind anyway. Dante tipped his cap to them and Aqua and Bold appeared. The Sprites were glad to have their brothers back, but Dante had to interrupt for a minute.

"Thank you all so much for helping, I know you don't usually help out in Spring but this was an emergency. I am very grateful for all of you and would be glad if you all came back to help out around the farm in Summer. Of course the small house I have had built is for you seven, you can all move your stuff in whenever you're ready, I'll help you to get it all, just give me the word" Dante smiled and they all cheered. Staid piped up from the group.

"We have been waiting for you to return so that we can tell you this Dante; we intend to stay permanently, we are sick of being solitary and being used in fairy tales, we are real and you people are really nice, here at the farm we get to do what we all enjoy doing. We like you and Elli and Ann and Cliff, we wouldn't leave you guys for the world!" Staid finished in a chuckle, Dante was so happy he picked them all up with one scoop of his arms; he hugged them all to his chest.

"That would be appreciated very much, when will we get your furniture?" Inquired Dante letting them all go.

"We have already moved it here, Cliff helped us so do not trouble yourself with that" Dante smiled at Staid. All the Sprites got up and walked off to the party, he supposed they would dance on the tables to entertain people.

Dante went into the crowd and found Cliff sitting looking rather glum. Dante had no idea why; well he thought he might have one actually.

"Cliff, about that idea I was saying I had" Dante began; Cliff nodded in acknowledgement and acted as if he wasn't feeling glum.

"Well you said you would be working here permanently. There is a rather large space of land you have no doubt seen; well I was actually thinking that I would get another house built there, with you to help in getting more lumber of course. A house as big as mine, afterwards we can work on getting them second stories. But the house is not for myself, and it's not for Elli if that is what your thinking" Dante knew he looked amused, he was, Cliff looked absolutely and completely lost, why build two houses?

"Cliff you are my best friend, I need your help on the farm and I think if we both work it together with the Sprites then things will work out well. The Sprites are staying in the little house I have had built for them, they are staying permanently. If we all work on the farm both of us will have time for our fiancé's and our future family's" Dante was going to burst with laughter any minute now, Cliff was working his mouth non-stop but no words were coming out. He reminded Dante somewhat of a fish.

"Well I was thinking, if we get a second house built, it should be done in a week maybe. I want you and Ann to stay with Elli and myself in the meanwhile. When the house is built it will belong to yourself and Ann, I am just wondering whether to have it built onto the side of my house so that they are connected and there is more room for everyone, I think that is the more convenient" Dante did burst this time, he laughed as Cliff jumped up and hugged him.

"Dante you have solved all my problems, thank you. I think if the houses were the built so that it is an extension on yours then it works better for everyone, it will be a privilege to live with you on your farm Dante" Said Cliff, tears of joy coming to his eyes.

"Not my farm, our farm" Said Dante, working with Cliff was going to solve his problems as well, and this way they split the income and there is half each. They would never be short of money and both of them would be able to make enough time for their families. Cliff was crying and hugging Dante, Cliff finally belonged, and he knew it.

Dante and Cliff waited until he had gained some self-composure, then they both entered middle of the feasting and announced their plans for the farm and what had happened to them both during Elli's kidnapping. While Dante was telling his story he could see Mary out of the corner of his eye, she was scribbling down notes.

When he was finished the story he went up to Mary and asked if he could help her with her notes. She seemed glad that he wanted to help her; there was a lot of the story she hadn't gotten down. When he was done telling her the story she went of with Gary to dance. Dante searched for Elli, when he found her he caught her by the arm and pulled her into the dance.

"I want to get married with Ann" She said into his ear, Dante's eyes bulged and his heart almost broke. Elli realized his confusion and smiled.

"Not like that you fool! She is getting married on the 26th of summer, we should too. It will be perfect, the trees will be beginning to turn orange, the breeze will be starting to pick up, leaves will be starting to fall. Oh Dante it is perfect, we can have a double wedding" Dante nodded his head in agreement; Cliff was turning out to be the brother he had always wanted to have.

A lot further into the night 

When the feast and celebration died down, and Cliff and Ann said they would spend a night at the inn Dante took Elli inside. He looked into her brown eyes; she really had missed and loved him. He was going to give her a coming home present to remember. The cunning grin on his face must have given him away because Elli started giggling like a schoolgirl and blushing the most beautiful shade of pink.

**

* * *

Well that's chapter 21, I have more plans for the story but in you reviews could you please tell me if you think I should continue, it would be good to see what you think, please R&R and take part in the vote. I'm going to post chapter 22 on the 29th, so until then; hope you enjoy!

* * *

**


	22. Chapter 22: Cliff's Birthday

**

* * *

****Hey soz for the delay with this one, kinda didn't get around to writting the chapter. It's up now though, so i hope you guys enjoy it. Don't forget to R & R though. And sorry for any spelling and grammar issues; i'm not good at that :(**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Cliff's birthday**

Dante looked up at the huge house that had finally been finished; it was finished two days before it should be and he was going to surprise Cliff with it today because today was Cliff's birthday. Dante looked at the house; the tiled roof stood out in the whole town now, no one else had that kind of roof.

Fable bounced up full of prep and was holding a letter in her mouth; Dante took the letter, expecting it to be a letter from Gotz to signify the completion of the house. It wasn't.

'_Dear Dante,_

_I know it's been a long time now, but a lot has happened and much has changed. I miss you greatly and look forward to seeing you again soon. I love you, know that before you judge me again, and know that. You are the only one for me and I will return to you soon._

_Love Karen'_

Dante felt as though someone had given him a hard slap, this was unexpected. Dante had not expected this letter to come ever again; things were now getting complicated, and how to explain to Karen that he had gotten engaged after he swore he would only ever love her? The thought of it made Dante's stomach turn in knots, he scrunched up the letter and went to throw it. Suddenly Dante paused; this was one for the diary, which had become a recording of his life instead of his memories. Dante now knew almost everything again and did not fear losing his memory any longer.

Dante read the scrunched up letter over and decided to forget it, surely she was not coming back, surely this was what she wanted, not what was actually going to happen. Dante put the paper into his pocket and patted Fable on the head. Where the wolf had got it from he did not know, but the fact of the matter was Karen was not sending it through the mail for fear of her father finding it, all of these things were adding to his pool of doubts.

He went and saddled Night and Dusk and got them ready to go and get Cliff and Ann. Dante had not been told much about the two of them since coming home with Elli, and apparently neither had she. Dante only hoped that they were going well, this house should help them both a little in the long run anyway. The farm work was getting to be a bit much for everyone so this way everyone would have more time for their future children.

Dante got onto Night's back and held onto Dusk's reigns so that the other horse would follow his lead. The horses trotted along at a fair pace and he imagined it would take them a few minutes to get to the inn where he would find Cliff. Dante watched the paving stones under the horse's hooves as they trudged along, his mind was running at a few miles an hour and he could not think for more than a few minutes without the thought traveling to a place in the back of his mind. He could not think of anything other than the letter that he had scrunched up in his pocket. Could she possibly be coming back, what was he suppose to do if she did? Well if she did he just had to tell her that he was engaged and that she was no longer the love of his life. But it was going to be a lot harder, more complicated and a very delicate situation; one foot wrong and Dante could lose Elli as well as Karen.

The inn came into view and Dante felt relief as his senses came back to him and he could think clearly for a while. Tying the reigns of both horses to the post outside the inn, Dante went inside and up to Cliff's room. Cliff was sitting on the bed and had his head in his hands and he appeared to be crying.

Dante sat on the bed next to him and patted the mans back. "What's the matter man?" Was all Dante could manage when he realized that Cliff had tensed severely.

"She said she doesn't want to rely on you to support her, said she doesn't want to live in a house that you paid for, said I can't support her and our future child" Cliff seemed furious and Dante could understand why. But Dante had no idea how to fix this problem, this was very delicate also and it would take a lot of work to get through.

"Look, maybe I can get Elli to talk to her, they were great friends in their childhood. You shouldn't be so upset on your birthday" Dante managed to smile, but inside he felt shaken and worried.

"No, thank you, you've always been there for me, but I don't think she will want me, she is right after all" Cliff picked up his bags and walked through the door. Dante just sat there stunned; he had just paid for and built a house that Cliff was about to refuse, it had already been built!

Dante didn't know what to do; he only sat there in the room for a few minutes. What was he going to do about the house? What was he going to tell Elli, the house had been made for two families and now Cliff and Ann didn't want it. Dante sat there for an hour and kept wondering. What was he going to do? How was he going to earn back the money he used to pay for the house? Who would he get to help on the farm now? How was he going to manage to get time with Elli if he had to do all the chores on his own? He thought that these were problems that could lead him somewhere he did not go, but just then all of those problems were diminished to annoyances when the real problem walked through the door…

**After Cliff left the room **_Cliff's P.O.V_

Cliff could feel the anger swelling in him; he could feel Ann beneath his skin. Cliff let the tears roll down his cheeks as he told Doug to rent the room out; he no longer needed it now. He stormed to the docks and got a ticket for the next boat. He was going to have to wait around for a few hours before it arrived and took him away.

Cliff thought of what he was doing as doing everyone else a favor; they would be better off without him. Cliff sat there and wondered what caused Ann to suddenly go off, she was fine the day before and then all of a sudden she comes in the door telling him that he can't support her. He was so confused now that he could not help but scream in stress.

"I knew you would just get up and leave, I knew it!" Came the angered voice of a woman Cliff knew.

"Am I supposed to think that you can support me and my child if you are going to run at the first sign of a problem?" She didn't seem to be getting any happier, it was all bouncing off Cliff's brain, he was too worried about Ann to be listening to someone ranting at him.

"Now you ignore me, Cliff you are going to be a father in winter, you are going to need to be there for me. What are you doing running from your problems? You think you will make things better by leaving me to raise this child on my own?" Cliff realized the voice as Ann's, he swerved and saw her face.

Ann was crying and her eyes were puffy. She had been crying for hours now it appeared, he had made her angry and now her eyes were bulging while tears streamed from them. Cliff had never been good with women; he had never been able to court them well. Cliff had no idea whether it was the right thing to do in this situation but he could not help it, he needed to hold her more than he needed to breathe at the moment. Cliff ran over and scooped her up so that he could kiss her.

"Why are you running?" Ann said pushing him away.

"Because you don't want me and I can't support our child the way you want me to," Cliff said choking back tears and sobs.

"I never said I didn't want you Cliff, I was talking to Elli today and she explained it to me, I was so upset I cried for ages. I had accused you of something you weren't entirely guilty of. I know you can support me Cliff, but I don't know if you'll stick around long enough to be the father of my child" Ann said as she looked at his bags of clothes accusingly.

"The only reason I have stayed in this town this long was because of you. I have never stayed in one place for so long, I never wanted to. But you gave me a reason to stay, I was willing to beg from Dante for money, or slave away to someone to have enough money for you. God Ann, I can't tell you how much you mean to me, I wasn't ever going to leave you, but if you weren't going to have me then I was going to leave, or I feared I would do much worse with myself…" Cliff no longer wanted to cry, he just spaced out as he said what needed to be said. Ann stood there and stared at him, she had stopped crying too, only she was confused.

"What would you have done then, how would I have lived with this baby of yours, huh? How would I have gotten by with a baby with no father? Did you think I could replace you? You were going to run and leave this child and I, you were going to leave us! A baby with no father, and me with no one to turn to when I am hurt or alone? That was your great plan? How self centered does that sound?" Ann was yelling, and Cliff was ready to tackle her with every word that took to his heart like a knife cutting through butter. But cliff reached into his pocket for the soaked sheet of paper that was crumpled and ink stained. He handed the paper to Ann and she read it. Ann's expression went from pure anger to embarrassment, shame, and sadness. Cliff could only stand and wonder what he had done now, he read the paper through in his mind.

'_Dear Ann,_

_I know you don't believe I can support us, so I am going to the city in hopes of getting a good paying job. I will send back money to you for as long as you need and will continue to send letters with my address and money, and most importantly, my love. I will love you no matter what Ann; I am not running just for the sake of it. If I can't have you then I must leave you and find some way to get you back. Please don't ever forget that I love you, and I am sorry for the lack of money I was able to give to you…_

_Love always,_

_Cliff'_

"I'm sorry Ann" Cliff said dryly.

"No…I am the one who should be sorry, for the second time today I have accused you of being entirely self centered when I should have known that you aren't in any way shape or farm. I love you Cliff, and I don't want you to leave just to make money, I need you more than money. Our baby needs a father more than it needs money" Ann started to cry again, but this time she ran at Cliff and hugged him tightly.

"Will you ever be able to forgive me?" Ann said sounding pained and more upset than ever before. Cliff lent down and kissed her. For some reason that seemed to be enough of an answer for Ann, she put her arms around his neck and snuggled closer to kiss him back.

"Lets go home" Said Cliff, he was smiling now, but only because he could see that Ann was happy as well. Cliff picked up his bags and held out his arm for Ann. Ann clung to him more viciously than usual and he seemed almost glad that they had had this argument.

"Ooh, and by the way, happy Birthday honey" Ann said sweetly. Cliff only looked at her, and then kept walking. Geesh wasn't that the most ironic thing to say at this point in time?

**Two hours after Cliff left Dante at the inn: **_Elli's P.O.V_

Elli was beginning to worry about Dante; he had gone to get Ann and Cliff over two hours ago, and he still hadn't returned. She knew that Ann and Cliff had been having troubles, but she thought she had helped Ann to work it out. What was going on?

Ann and Cliff walked through the door of the very large house, they both gaped in amazement.

"Wow, this house is absolutely magnificent. Dante put a lot of effort into this one, and Gotz has out done himself by far" Cliff said still gaping at the craftsmanship and size of the house.

"This was going to be your Birthday present, Happy Birthday by the way. Ooh, do you know where Dante is?" Elli asked in a worried tone.

"No, last I saw he was at Doug's Inn in the room I was renting, he should have been homes by now……Oh don't cry Elli, I'll take Fable and we will go and find him, no sweat yeah?" Said Cliff sounding confident.

"Thank you…" Elli seemed to space out and she went to the kitchen to cook. Chef popped up out of nowhere and began helping her cook. Elli heard the door close and she spun to see that Ann was gone as well. Elli burst into tears, she was so afraid of losing him, since what happened wit his brother and all.

"Do not cry Miss Elli, Mr. Cliff will find Mr. Dante, Buddum" Chef said to Elli trying to cheer her up. Aqua then too popped up and began to comfort her. Both Sprites saw it their job to make her feel better, but nothing they said or did could help her now. She was really worried about what had happened to her fiancé.

"What has happened to you now?" She said chocking on sobs and tears.

* * *

**Well there is Chapter 22, I'm hoping to get around to the other chapters alot sooner than this, but i can't make any promises. Thanks for reading!**

* * *


	23. Chapter 23: She's back

**Chapter 23: She's Back, but she isn't the only one**

Dante sat there on the bed while Karen stood in the doorway with an unreadable look on her face. Dante had no idea what to make of it, it made it seem as though his worst nightmares were coming true. He didn't make a move towards her, and she didn't make any movements at all. They froze there for what seemed like eternity. Then she spoke…

"Dante…" Her voice was dry and her only expression was to shake.

"What do you want?" Dante said in a panic, he sounded mean though, but inside it made him want to cry. What if Elli found out? She would never take him back.

"I know I've taken a long time, but I'm finally back…Back to be with you" She sounded as though she would start crying soon. Dante saw something move behind her, and in came a child; a small toddler. Dante stared at the toddler and then looked at Karen in an inquisitive manner.

"This Dante, is my son…Our son…" Karen said, she looked like she was going to smile lovingly until Dante burst out with rage.

"That is not my child! Karen I never slept with you, and he is not mine!" Dante was yelling he was sure of it, but he felt nothing on the inside, the fury was not there and neither was any other feeling at all except guilt.

"I know that, but he is my child, and I thought seeing as we said we would always be together and love each other that you would accept him when I came back" Karen was stroking Dante's hair now, the way she used to. She leaned up to kiss him when someone walked in calling out Dante's name.

Elli dropped the plate she was holding in her hands as she stared at Karen and Dante for a moment. Dante was ready to push Karen to the floor, but by the time he was going to Elli had run off in tears.

"Now where were we" Karen whispered into his ear as she went to kiss him again. Dante pushed Karen away, he wasn't sure how hard he pushed her, but she wasn't going to come that close again.

Dante went flying down the stairs two steps at a time and straight out the large inn doors. He had to find Elli and tell her it was all a misunderstanding, he had to…

Karen's P.O.V 

Karen rubbed her arms in shock and went to check on her son. He was fine and she was just a little shaken up. So Dante and Elli huh? He must have gotten with her while she was gone; Elli always was a dirty tramp she thought to herself. No matter, she would win Dante back. And she was going to pay Elli a little visit.

Dante's P.O.V 

Dante made it back to the house to find Ann and Cliff were unpacking their stuff and getting ready to have some lunch. As soon as Ann laid eyes on him she turned and walked upstairs. Dante was sure it had to do with Elli; where was she anyway?

"Cliff, have you seen Elli?" Dante asked as casually as he could manage.

"Man Dante, you know you're like my brother, and Elli is like a sister, don't you dare hurt her!" Cliff wasn't yelling, he was being rather placid, but Dante knew Cliff was angry.

"Cliff if you know where she went you need to tell me, I have to find her and explain to her what happened" Dante was almost yelling now.

"Don't worry, she saw it, man how could you do that to her?" Cliff looked absolutely outraged now.

"Look it's not the way it seems, just tell me where she is" Dante was yelling now, and he wasn't going to explain himself to anyone until Elli understood. Cliff stood staring at Dante for what seemed like hours before he grabbed his coat from the coat rack near the door and walked outside. Dante whistled to Fable and grabbed his hat and went outside.

Fable sat intently at the feet of Night. Dante had no idea why Night was there, he had whistled to Fable. He looked up to see that Cliff was on Dawn and was holding onto Night's reigns.

"Are you ready to find your bride brother?" Cliff said looking into the distance. He sounded distant also, but Dante couldn't care less, he wanted to find Elli. He called to Aqua and asked the little Sprite for his help in finding Elli. Aqua held out a note that was written in Elli's handwriting.

" _Aqua,_

_I know you will be tempted to help Dante find me, and I know you could, but as my dearest and closest friend I am asking you to understand that I need to be alone, and so I am asking you not to help Dante._

Elli " 

Dante looked at the note, and then at Aqua. He wanted to ask the sprite to help, but the sprite would not answer if he did ask, and asking would be to ask the sprite to violate Elli's wishes and to make the sprite feel uncomfortable about telling Dante when Elli had clearly stated that he should not.

Dante grabbed Night's reigns and jumped onto the horse's back. Night danced around readily and Dante only prayed that the horse was as ready as Dante needed it to be. Where to look first, where to look at all? Well he had no choice but to search everywhere and first place was the forest.

"Let's go Night, Cliff, Fable" He yelled to them all.

"I'm counting on you Night, I need to find her…"He whispered to his horse. And with that they all set off at a gallop, and for fable, a run, to find Elli before something happened.

Elli's P.O.V 

Elli sat there on the top of the mountain and watched the sun start to go down. It was beautiful, and it reminded her of back when it was her and Dante up here playing their flute and ocarina together. The thought of it sent a cold shiver down her spine, and a cold droplet down her cheek. She scrubbed at her face to try to get rid of the residue from the tears, but nothing seemed to help, she just seemed to cry even harder. Her grandmother had always told her that if she needed to cry she could always come to her, but Elli knew that if she went there she would be found for sure, and right now she just wanted to be left alone.

Elli rubbed her stomach, only herself and Ann knew. She got up and felt light-headed and dizzy. She had birthed many children before at the clinic, but carrying her own was an entirely new experience. Elli gathered herself and prepared to go the hike down the mountain, though in her usually dress and apron that would be hard, so she was glad she had decided to wear jeans and sturdy running shoes today. As she went to got through threes towards the rocky path down Mother's Hill she heard footsteps and thought it might be Dante so she stayed where she was. But when the figure came through the bushes it was not Dante at all, it was Karen!

"So this is where you are hiding you evil tramp!" Karen hissed at her. Well if that was the way she wanted to play it then that was the way Elli intended to play.

"I do believe you are the one with a son, you skanky little…." Elli left the last word, as she knew that Karen would know exactly what she was about to say.

"It's Dante's son also, or didn't he tell you that?" Karen said smiling wickedly.

"That's not Dante's, he never even slept with you, but you wish he did, me on the other hand…" Elli smiled vexedly at her, but when Karen heard what Elli had said she was ready to take her on.

"your pregnant aren't you?" Karen said to her in an almost yelling tone. Elli only nodded and Karen mumbled.

"If Dante is not going to have my son, then he isn't going to have your child either" Elli only raised an eyebrow at her but when Karen leaped at her she knew exactly what her intention had been.

Both of them went tubling down the side of Mother's Hill, hitting rocks and ravines and other harsh elements. They both rolled through a muddly lake that was there ad the lake near the mines. Both of them ended up in front of the hot spring so hurt that neither of them could pull themselves to get up.

Elli looked down at her stomach and thought of how many times she might have landed on it as hard as she had tried not to and her anger was released. She pulled herself up with all of her strength and walked over to Karen slowly. She looked down at Karen and almost smiled.

"This is for my Marriage!" She said to Karen as she kicked her hard in the ribs.

"This is for Dante!" Again kicking Karen in the ribs.

"And this, this is for my unborn child!" She said as she kicked Karen square in the face and made her scream and kick in pain. Elli then went to say something else, but as she did she could feel herself beginning to fall to the ground. And after that, she passed out.

Dante's P.O.V 

Dante caught Elli just as she fell from exhaustion. He had no idea what had happened or bee said, but he saw Elli kick Karen in the face and begin to lose balance. Karen lay on the floor passing out herself, but Dante didn't care if she lay there and died. He and Cliff helped Elli onto Nights back and Dante gathered around her so that he could hold her as he raced to the hospital.

"I'll go and get someone to help Karen, much as I hate her for what she has done for Elli, if we leave her here and she dies it could be classed as a hit and run, and the three of us could go to jail." Cliff said to Dante as Dante prepared Elli for the race to the hospital. Dante only nodded and held onto Elli tightly as he galloped in the direction of the hospital.

Dante could feel her breathing getting lighter and her heartbeat was starting to slow. He urged Night to go faster and the stallion did so with great speed. Dante held Elli tighter and prayed that she would be ok.

**2 hours later**

Dante sat in the waiting area of the hospital as he had been forbidden into the surgery room that Elli was in. Dante and Fable waited together patiently and all that was running through Dante's head was what had actually happened, and was Elli going to be seriously harmed even after she had been to the hospital.

Fable started to bark happily when the Doctor emerged from the surgery room. But she stopped and sat down when she saw the gloomy look on his face. He came up to Dante and told him what he assumed had happened given what her bruises were like. Dante sunk into himself as the Doctor went on and he tried so hard to not start crying then and there. But then the Doctor began to ask him a question and Dante began to listen better.

"Dante, did you know Elli was pregnant?" Dante shook his head and smiled proudly on the inside.

"Well then I am dreadfully sorry, bit I fear she may have lost the baby..."


	24. Chapter 24: For Eternity

**Well this is Chapter 24, Please read and review. Hope to hear from you soon.**

**Chapter 24: For Eternity**

Dante sat there unable to reply or comprehend what the doctor had been saying. Elli was pregnant? Had Elli known that before whatever had happened, happened? Only one person would know and he had to know for himself. The doctor looked at him in a worried silence but didn't say anything. Dante finally moved and stood up.

"Did Elli know she was pregnant, did she come to you?" He was sure he was yelling, but he felt cold inside and nothing reached him, no emotion, nothing, just the pain of what had happened and the guilt of knowing it was his entire fault. Dante wanted to stop himself from yelling, but he couldn't, he just couldn't control anything other than his movement, and Dante was only half sure he had control of those.

"look Dante, I know you two are engaged and all, but anyone I see is in confidence, I can't tell you anything, I'm sorry" The doctors eyes went wide when he saw Dante come towards him, but Dante payed no attention to any of it. He couldn't control himself at all, and before he knew it he had the doctor up against the wall, holding him by the cuff of his neck with only one hand. Before he knew it he was yelling something at the Doctor, and even if he had wanted to, he wasn't about to stop.

"You listen to me, my wife has suffered enough, and here you are telling me that you cant tell ME if she knew she was pregnant, do you have any idea how bad she will feel if she knew, how bad I will fell because all of this is my fault! Now you tell me right now what the heck is going on otherwise you are going to need to repaint and remodel this wall, cause I'm thinking of renovating!" Dante knew he wasn't screaming, but the tone of his voice would have been very harsh and threatening he was sure. Dante realised Fable was at his side growling at him, _at him! _But Dante couldn't control himself enough to let the doctor go. The doctor was almost crying and his face was turning purple from not being able to breath.

"Stop, Dante no…" Elli said weakly as she dragged herself from the emergency ward. She was weak and she was going to fall. Dante let go of the doctor, or more likely threw the doctor to the floor and went to support Elli. She looked at him and stroked his hair as she smiled weakly at him.

"I knew Dante, I knew I was pregnant, but I didn't want you to worry just yet, I knew if you knew you'd probably never let me out of the house. I'm sorry Dante..." Elli said smiling at him before she fainted in his arms. Dante wasn't angry anymore though, he was upset. He lifted Elli up carefully and laid her down on the bed in the emergency ward. He then went back out to the doctor and picked him up, hugged him, and apologised.

"Dante, I can understand that you were upset, do not worry, I do feel you have the right to know, and you acted on that, no one can expect anything less of someone in your situation" The doctor was still really shaken, but Dante couldn't do anything more than apologise. The doctor sent Dante home, and said the Elli would be fine in a few weeks, though a little touchy about her pregnancy. Dante took Fable, and Night who had been waiting outside and went home to Cliff and Ann.

3 Weeks Later _Elli's P.O.V_

Elli left house that morning to go and do shopping, Cliff and Dante had gone out hunting, so she took this opportunity to go out and get some fresh air and forget about her miscarriage. Just the thought of it was bringing tears to her eyes again. Elli called to Aqua to come with her, and she was off.

She stopped in at the shop that was owned by Karen's father, she had no idea how she was supposed to explain what had happened to them. She went in and quickly purchased her items. She left as quickly as possible and walked down the street. She decided to wait in the town square and watch the sky for a while, soak in some sunrays.

Elli drifted into a drowsy sleep, as she felt weak from walking around so much that day. She could feel her eyes begin to close, but she was too weak to keep herself awake. She began to dream…

Elli nursed a little boy in her arms, her own son, hers and Dante's. The little boy was beautiful and so much like his father. Dante sat with her smiling at his pride and joy, a son that would later take over his farm and follow in his father's footsteps.

_Karen walked up and grabbed the little boy off Elli and walked away, Elli tried to go after her, but for some reason she couldn't move and she couldn't stop her. Karen turned to her and smiled wickedly. Dante sat and hugged Elli as he went cold in her arms. He had lost his son, their son. _

"_Dante wouldn't have my child, and now he can't have yours either, neither of you can!" She yelled wickedly and faded into the distance. Elli ran after her but only ran farther from Dante into smog that she would never find her way out of. She could hear Karen again._

"_He wouldn't have mine, so he can't have yours, and it's all because of me!"_

"NO!" Elli shot up in the bench as she realised she was still in the Town Square. Karen's mother was there obviously headed back to the shop. Her mother stopped before her and held her tightly, the way she used to when they were kids and Elli had had no mother.

"It's ok Ell, it's ok, I'm here," She whispered to her as Elli cried in her arms. Elli couldn't understand why Karen's mother would still be there for her after what she had done to Karen, but it didn't seem to bother her. In fact Elli had only just realised Karen's mother must have come back to Mineral Town when Karen had. But her mind only focused on her own hurt and pain after that.

They stayed there for what Elli thought might have been a good two hours before Karen's mother took her back to the farm. After that Ann took care of her and thanked Karen's mother on her behalf.

Elli lay there thinking about everything for a while. Ann sat by her and made small conversation some of the time, while other times she just sat and rocked in the rocking chair that Elli had put in her bedroom. She had it put there as it reminded her of her Grandmother, the Grandmother she took care of every week now. Stu still lived with their grandmother, but he was a little older now, old enough to take care of himself.

Rain began to pour down outside and Elli stared out the window. She heard a loud knocking on the front door and she got up and weakly made her way to answer it. Ann offered to answer it for her but Elli wanted to answer it herself. As she got down the stairs she realised the knocking had stopped after the first couple, perhaps it had been a prank, but a prank in this weather, all the way out here?

Elli opened the door to see standing there in the rain was a rather small child. He was soaking and he was shivering in the weather. Elli didn't know why he had been left there, or who he was, but no child should be left out in the rain like that. She ushered him inside and he handed her two envelopes, one was from the Doctor, and the other was written in familiar handwriting. She decided the one from the Doctor was more urgent, but first she wrapped a towel around the little boy and sat him down in front of the fireplace.

She opened the letter from the Doctor and read in dismay…

" Elli

I am so sorry, but I fear the results of our test and extras and ultrasounds tell us that you lost a baby boy. And I am sorry, but the tests also show that you may not be able to become pregnant again, and that the birthing process, should you get pregnant, could be life threatening to you. I am terribly sorry…

The Doctor" 

Elli broke into tears as she read and she opened the other letter, as she read she put all the pieces of the puzzle together.

" _Elli_

_I know what I did to you was wrong, and I have heard the consequences it has had on you, it is for this reason they are sending me off to jail/gaol for manslaughter. It is for this reason I am offering you my son, I know he is not yours, and it may never be the same, but if you truly can no longer have any children, maybe you will love this one as much as you would your own. I'm sorry, and I know I deserve what has come to me._

Karen" 

Elli's eyes dried up and she looked over at the little boy sitting near the fireplace, and pulled DNA tests out of the envelope to revel that he boy was Dante's. Elli didn't care anymore, but if it was Dante's then it gave her more reason to take him in as her own. She went over to the young boy.

"What's your name?" She said lovingly

"Dan, named after my faver, but showter" He told her trying to explain that Karen had named him after Dante, but he used Dan.

"And how old are you young man?" She said in a motherly tone.

"I am almost one year old," He told her. Elli stared at him, amazed at his intelligence, he could talk and walk and everything. He definitely took after his father. A tear came to Elli's eye as she sat there in front of this little boy; Dan.

"Um, are you going to by my new mummy?" He asked her as bluntly and innocently as Elli had ever expected anyone to sound. Elli began to cry as she held out her arms as if to hug Dan. Dan stood up, if a little wobbly, and walked over and hugged her. As she cried she heard him whisper.

"Don't be sad mummy, I will wuv you" And she felt joy spark up within her.

Dante and Elli later discussed things, and decided to keep little Dan. For two and a half years they kept him. Then on the 29th of Spring when little Dan turned three, Elli was rushed to the hospital as she was about to give birth to a miracle child. Elli had been told she would never be able to become pregnant, and she had, but she had also been told it could be life threatening, she had never told Dante that part, but when she had become pregnant, she wasn't about to stop the process no matter how much it threatened her life.

It was this act of selflessness that left Dan, three years old, holding his new baby sister Elli, and his father crying as he held Dan's mother as his mother lay on the bed eyes closed, not responding to anything that was said or done around her. He heard the Doctor say that 'She is gone' to his father and his father began to cry even harder. Dan hardly understood what it all meant, but he knew that his mother was never coming back, and that it was up to him to look after this new bundle of life.

"I'll always take care of you Elli, and I will always love you" He whispered to her just before her father took her into his arms, and called Dan to follow him. Dan ran back to his mother, as she lay lifeless on the hospital bed.

"I'll take care of her mum, don't worry, I promise," He said as one glistening tear fell from his face and landed on his mother's cheek. He ran off after his father and caught up easily. He then took his sister back and looked into her brown eyes; they were identical to his.

"I will stay by you for life, I will take care of you forever, and I will love you for eternity Elli"

_For eternity…_

**The End**

**Discovering the Past, Creating a Future**

**By Aerie Elf**

**Well this is the end of Discovering the Past, Creating a Future. Hope you liked it. I know I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for your reviews and thank you all for reading. Watch out for a sequel! Laters.**


End file.
